Darkiplier x Markiplier Smuts
by Sheera Ayame
Summary: The title explains it! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Updates are around once a week, but no promises!
1. Eggnog

**Hello, it's been so long since I've been on here, hasn't it? Goodness. But, as I was gone, I began writing smut. I'll tell you all that I am still into Attack on Titan, just not so much with Black Butler anymore. But, let's just get onto the smut, shall we?**

 **Constructive criticism and feedback is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

I shivered as I entered the shower. I'd just finished doing the Eggnog Ice-Bath Challenge. We had finished up the video and cleaned up; Tyler and Ethan exited the bathroom.  
I shed myself of my shirt, but kept on my swim trunks as a precaution that Tyler and/or Ethan may barge in on me. Then again, they stated that they'd leave the house to go to the store. I sighed, letting the warm water run over my body as I closed my eyes. An involuntary shiver overtook me, and I shrugged it off as the after-effects of the ice-bath.  
That was partly true.  
Before I could open my eyes, I felt two warm hands grasp my wrists and pin them to the slippery wall. Startled, I opened my eyes to see a similar figure to my looks.  
 _The water's still running,_ I thought, _Really, Mark? Thinking about your water bill when, clearly, there's more important matters at hand?!_

"Hello, Mark~" a deep voice rumbled, coming from the man pinning me to the wall. He had an intimidating aura around him, making me shrink back a bit.

I gulped, glaring at him, "Let me go... And how do you know my name?" I tried pulling my wrists away, but to no avail. As I tried to kick him, he stuck his knee in between my legs, causing me to stiffen.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" I asked with annoyance, looking into his shocking red eyes.

He feigned a look of hurt, "Aw, you don't know who _Dark_ is?"

"He's just a fan-made character! He's not real," I stated, looking at him. It couldn't be true.

"Oh, but he is," Dark muttered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Look, what do you want?" I demanded, struggling in his iron grip. I grew uneasy as I received no response.

After a while, Dark mumbled softly, "You..." before latching onto my neck and giving it a sharp bite, causing me to yelp in surprise. He trailed down, nipping and sucking here and there, ending up at my collarbone. I held back a moan.

 _Why am I reacting this way?! I don't want th-_  
My thoughts were halted when my lips were inruded by my alter ego. He licked my bottom lip, yet I didn't allow entrance. This caused him to growl, and so he ground his leg up my crotch, causing me to gasp.  
He took this time to slip his tongue in. He explored my mouth, and I felt him move his tight grip. My wrists were, now, only held by one of his hands.  
At this point, my heart was beating quickly, and my legs felt shaky. I could feel Dark's warm breath over my skin, and it trailed down. _I totally forgot the shower was still running._  
The shower instantly left my mind when Dark ran a finger across my nipple. A small shiver went through me, and I averted my eyes.

"S-stop." _Did I just stutter?!_

Dark chuckled deeply, "You know you like it, Markimoo~"

I struggled a bit, only for Dark to lick there, latching on, sucking and nipping. My face went red with embarrassment as small whimpers escaped my mouth. Dark toyed with the other using his free hand, causing me to squirm.  
After what felt like hours, he let go of my wrists, but quickly pressed my shoulders to the wall. He placed kisses down my stomach, making me tense up and struggle.  
Dark let out a groan of, what I assumed, frustration, and he snapped his fingers. In his hand appeared some rope. He grabbed my wrists, and I continued to struggle. Him being stronger, my wrists ended up being tied behind my back. To prevent me from struggling more, Dark roughly grabbed my hips, pushing me harder into the wall. He licked his lips and his eyes glowed as he squat down, sitting on his toes.  
He licked at my V-line, causing me to intake a sharp gasp. I could already feel myself growing hard, and I was ashamed and embarrassed because of it. Dark tugged at my swim trunks, pulling them down swiftly. I felt my face go red and I gulped.

"Excited, already, aren't we~?" He teased. His deep voice was really not helping.

Dark licked at the tip and sides of my now-hardening erection, making a jolt go through my frame. My hands balled up into fists as I inhaled a deep, shaky breath. His grip on my hips tightened, and he kept teasing me- licking at the sides and occasionally running a hand up and down my inner thigh. I felt so vulnerable.

"J-just hurry up," I pleaded weakly, getting impatient. _Damn, what is he doing to me?_

Dark chuckled, his hot breath hitting my erection; this made me shiver. Suddenly, my length was enveloped in his warm, wet mouth, giving me a jolt of surprise and pleasure. A moan escaped its way out.  
Dark stuck his tongue into the tip, swirling his tongue around and bobbing his head back and forth. A string of moans got out as he continued.  
My alter ego stopped what he was doing, giving me slight disappointment. But that feeling quickly washed away when he gripped my member in his hand, standing up and looking into my half-lidded eyes.  
He slowly began to pump, causing me to clench my jaw to prevent anymore oncoming moans.

Dark nibbled at my ear, his rumbling voice surrounding me, "Don't hold back any of those sweet sounds, Princess~"

I gulped and felt the heat come to my face. His grip on my dick tightened slightly, and he pumped at an excruciatingly slow pace. Dark gripped my hair, causing me to wince a bit. He kissed me as he, oh, so slowly increased his pace, the kiss muffling my moans.

My vision was clouded, the air was hot, and my legs felt like jelly. I gasped for air when Dark pulled away, biting at my collarbone again. He went faster in pace with his strokes, his thumb going over the slit here and there. Heavy pants left my mouth and I rested my head against the wall. Dark stopped his strokes for a brief moment, only to squat back down and suck the tip.

"Ah~... S-shit, Dark~" I heard myself moan, squeezing my eyes shut.

His tongue traced the veins of my member, and he made sure to pump his hand on any neglected area. I was a sweating, panting, moaning mess.

"Nng... I-I'm c-close..." I said weakly, gasping for air.

Dark went from his very fast pace to a slow one upon hearing those words, leaving with a satisfying pop.

"W-why... did you s-stop..." I panted, trying to stay upright.

Dark smirked at me, standing up, "You can do the rest, Darling~"

And he disappeared before I could say anything.

Wait...

My wrists were still tied... and my trunks are down...

Oh shit.

* * *

 **I have 3-4 more chapters planned, and from then on, you all can give me ideas!**

 **This story will most likely be updated every week. Hoping every Wednesday.**


	2. Wet Dream

**Most of these may be short, just to warn you all.**

* * *

Dark watched Mark in his slumber. He was smirking because... he was watching the human having a wet dream. And, oh, how he loved times like this when he could mess with Mark and get away with it.

So the demon came out of his dark corner and lightly crawled onto the soft bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping man. He slowly and carefully pulled down the covers, stopping when encountered with Mark's bulge.

Dark smirked, looking at Mark's face as he pulled down the man's boxers. His erection sprung out, already glistening with beads of precum. The demon licked his lips and put his mouth around the tip, sucking softly. Mark stirred, which Dark ignored.

He licked up the shaft, earing a soft, quiet moan from his sleeping counterpart. Dark brought his hands onto Dark's hips, opening his mouth and taking him in fully. The demon rubbed circles in the other's hips as he went a tad bit faster.

Mark's moans grew louder and his head turned to one side,; his breathing was getting quicker. Dark continued to give the man beneath him a blowjob, going faster. The demon saw in his peripheral vision that Mark's eyes fluttered open, but his job wasn't done yet.

"Oh~... s-shit," Mark moaned, head thrown back. His morning voice made his voice so much lower.

Upon hearing those moans, Dark went faster, shoving his tongue into the slit when he could. Dark knew that Mark was close, for he felt the man's member become rock hard. With a few more quick bobs of his head, Mark released with a loud moan, arching his back. Dark swallowed the thick substance, licking his lips.

Mark was breathing heavily, face red and mouth still agape. The demon pulled up his counterpart's boxers and hovered over the panting figure, a smirk on his face.

"Y-you... sneaky... bastard," Mark said in between pants. Dark deeply chuckled and vanished.


	3. Gameplay

**Mark's POV**  
I fucking hated Dark.I had to edit out more of the videos I made because of him. You see, when I'd be recording- without pants, of course, you would think I'd have learned my lesson- Dark would slyly go under my desk. He would pull- you know what, he's doing it again.

 **3rd POV**  
The demon tugged at his counterpart's boxers, causing him to glare at him. Mark cleared his throat, continuing the game that he was playing. Oh, and did he mention, with others, too?! Yes, whilst on a Skype call.

"Okay, so I go he-e-e-ere," he muttered, clenching his jaw when Dark caressed his inner thighs, slowly tugging his boxers down.

"Mark, try and dodge... this!" Felix yelled, throwing a grenade at Mark's player, causing it to die.

"No-o-o-o!" The gamer exclaimed, and they burst into laughter. Mark quickly shut up, though, when he felt Dark's warm breath go on his dick. The man glared down at his alter ego, but was called back to the screen when Jack's loud voice screamed in victory.

About five more minutes into the game, Dark took a hold of Mark's penis, causing him to jump a bit. The demon licked the tip as he stroked a few times. His counterpart held back a moan, instead, letting out a shaky breath.

"Hey, you okay, bro?" Jack called out.

"Y-yeah, let's get back to the g-game, shall we?"

And they did, but it was so hard for Mark to hold back his moans. After all, Dark was stroking a bit faster.  
Mark began to let out small whimpers, his breathing growing heavy and his face going red in embarrassment of his friends hearing him.

"Ey, Mark, what's up; you sure you're good?" Felix asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I-I'm sure- I'm s-sure."

"Alright," Felix mumbled, unconvinced.

Dark began to deep throat his counterpart's member, looking up to see his reactions. Mark trembled, mouth nearly agape.

"Oh, God~" he moaned softly, turning away from his mic in time.

"What was that, Mark?" Felix asked, confused.

"N-nothing, just a g-glitch is all."

Dark licked at the gamer's cock, going back to deep throating him; this time faster.  
Mark bit his lip, barely able to keep looking at the screen. He almost let out a loud moan, but concealed it with a cough.

"Hey, Mark, do ya just want ta record later?" Jack suggested, "Ya seem out of it."

"Y-you know what-erk-" he said, though in the middle Dark tugged at his member, "That might be a g-good idea."

And with that, he hastily ended the call, and Mark breathed out in relief. He looked down at Dark, who seemed angry as he crossed his arms. The demon crawled out from under the desk and left the room with a monotone 'hmph!'


	4. Fluff

Mark sat down on the chair before his computer, editing a video. He heard footsteps and felt two strong arms gently embrace him. Knowing who it was, the YouTuber hummed in greeting. In the reflection of the screen, he saw Dark rest his chin upon his fluffy, raven locks.

"I liked your red hair," the demon mused softly.

Mark tilted his head slightly, looking into his alter ego's lidded, bright red eyes.

"Well I love my hair as it is," Mark muttered, looking back at the screen.

Dark twirled a lock of his raven hair with his finger, letting out a small sigh.

"When will you re-dye it?" he asked.

Mark gave him a shrug, "Hm, I dunno. Don't think I will."

Dark ran a hand through the YouTuber's hair, voice lowering around half an octave on the first sentence, "But you looked hot in red. With your natural color you look... cute and... younger."

Mark scoffed, averting his attention from the monitor, "And what's wrong with being cute? I think those are both nice aspects."

Dark shrugged, ruffling the gamer's hair.

He smirked, "Red still suits you. I feel all left out now."

Mark rolled his eyes with a smile, stating simply, "Fuck you."

The demon snickered, giving him a noogie before muttering in his ear, "Love you too, Mark~"

The YouTuber blushed, hearing Dark chuckle as he exited the room.

 **The reason I uploaded a fluff today was because I want to change the upload schedule to -hopefully- every Saturday.**  
 **I have three to four more smut shots/ "chapters" kind of planned, so be prepared for that!**  
 **And here's a little bonus fluff shot to make this chapter longer!**  
 **-**

Dark hid all of Mark's cereal, telling him that, if he wanted the cereal for breakfast, he'd have to scrounge around the house for it. Of course, his counterpart quickly gave up, splaying on the couch.

"Fuck yoooooou," Mark whined, laying on his back, looking at the cieling. He was a bit too tired to make anything at the moment.

"You wish," Dark stated, leaning over the couch, resting on his elbows. He smirked, looking down into his counterpart's brown eyes.

Mark rebounded his comment, slightly surprising the alter ego: "Yeah. Yeah, I do, indeed."

The demon made a small 'hmph' sound, walking away.

"Cereal's hidden by the shower curtains in the tub."

 **That counts as fluff, right? Oh well.**


	5. Alleyway (Part 1)

**(Just imagine that he isn't in a very high-populated place :T)**

 **M** **ark's POV**

 _Pit-pat-pit-pat_ were the only sounds I heard; just my soft footsteps thudding on the cold sidewalk. The plastic bag I held in my hand rustled loudly as I did so.

The world around me seemed to grow darker, even though it was nighttime, as I neared one of the many alleyways. It was pitch black out, all but one flickering lamp post, making me questioning my decisions. I walked faster upon hearing the clatter of a pebble echoing throughout the cold air, cursing to myself for being so anxious.

Suddenly, two freezing hands gripped my shoulders tightly, pulling me swiftly into the dark alleyway. Before I could shout, one of the hands securely covered my mouth, sending a violent shiver through me. I tried using my weight to my advantage, but that ended up having me pulled near the concrete ground.

I thrashed about, trying to escape the attacker. As I kept struggling, I heard a low growl of annoyance ring in my ears, identifying them as male. And I guess that this man had also prepared to assault me, for he shoved a strip of duct tape onto my mouth, muffling my screams for help.

The attacker hoisted me up off the ground with ease, despite the fight I put up. He forced me into the chilled, brick wall, digging his nails into my shoulders; I let out a wince of pain. The man chuckled deeply, leaning near my ear. I could hear and feel his hot breath against my skin.

I dared not to move my shoulders, in fear of them being damaged further. I was terrified for what was to come.

Was this some psychotic fan, or what?!

"Don't be scared~" my attacker rumbled. His voice- it... it sounded identical to mine. Although it was deeper and lower, and it had this mischievous and dangerous tone to it.

I shivered from both the cold and his voice, a small, muffled whimper escaping me. Dammit, how could I NOT be scared? My body was fear-stricken and cold. I just wanted to return home- stay in the warmth and roll into bed.

I struggled to see through the darkness, for the lamp post I'd merely encountered before this maniac showed up was far away. The dim light provided was barely enough to outline my attacker.

The man, from what I saw, had vibrant, crimson red hair, and he had a strong, muscular build.

 _'Who the hell is this guy?!'_

"Why I'm you- but evil, of course," my attacker stated nonchalantly, moving away from my ear. He was staring at me dead in the eyes, his own red eyes flashing.

"Dark. Better know to you and your _fans_ as _Darkiplier._ "

I felt my eyes widen in shock. Darkiplier- a _fan._ _Made. Character._ standing before me. And he just read my mind, too.

What. the actual _fuck._ is going on. _'I_ _must be dreaming. I have to be, this can't be happening.'_

"I assure you this is _aaaaall_ real, Mark~"

My eyes narrowed and I frowned, even though the tape covered it. I guess I had a way to communicate now...

 _'What do you want from me?'_

My attacker, now identified as _Darkiplier_ , smirked, loosening his painful grip on my shoulders.

"Nothing much," he said, his smirk showing through his deep, gravelly voice.

 _'Well just spit it out so I can go home already!'_ I practically yelled in my head.

Dark's eyes flashed once again, "Oh, it's gonna be just a little more of a wait before you can scurry along home~"

I felt my chest slightly tighten, frightened. _'What are you going to_ _do?'_

 **"Cliffhanger "😈  
** **I'll be posting the other part soon!**


	6. Alleyway (Part 2)

**Read Pt. 1, if you haven't, first please ^-^**

 _Previous.._  
 _Dark's eyes flashed once again, "Oh, it's gonna be just a little more of a wait before you can scurry along home~"_  
 _I felt my chest slightly tighten, frightened._ _ _'What are you going to__ __do?'__

Silence filled the night air and Dark released my shoulders, pressing me harder into the icy wall, leaning close into my neck.

"Just relaaaax~" he said slowly, giving me goosebumps.

I gulped, squeezing my eyes shut and turning my head away in apprehensiveness. That was a bad idea, but it was too late. Dark bit at my neck, and my breath hitched. He sucked at the spot, and I knew it'd leave a mark. I began to gain slight control of my body, struggling slightly.

Dark pulled away -the spot where he sucked on my neck going cold- and looked up at me slowly, an unimpressed look on his face. He roughly grabbed my chin and forcefully ripped the tape off of my mouth, causing me to let out a yelp of pain; it stung.

He roughly pressed his lips against mine, biting my lip. I deliberately refused entrance, but he quickly got his way when he pulled at my hair. His tongue explored my mouth, and I had to resist the urge to bite the muscle, in fear that he'd do something else.

But my hands went their way up and gripped his shoulders- I tried pushing him away but to no avail. He took a hold of my wrists and pinned them to the sides of my head. I tried thrashing around more, using all of the strength I had to escape.

But he was 10 times stronger than me. He had a vice-like grip, and he just overpowered me altogether. There was no way out of this. Not yet, I hoped.

When he pulled away from the kiss, I gasped for air, my lungs aching from the sudden intake of the frigid air. Dark went back to nipping and sucking at my neck, and I hated the small whimpers that were let out in result to his actions.

Dark slid a cold hand under my shirt, causing me to gasp and quiver. He pinched at my skin, making me shiver with each touch.

"P-please s-stop," I whimpered, struggling slightly, despising how weak I sounded.

Dark only glanced at me before latching back onto my neck. He slowly trailed down to one spot on my neck, and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he nipped at the area. Dark bit harder, tugging my hair, so he could have better access. I did my best to hold back any sounds as he lightly swirled his tongue around and bit there, but I slipped up here and there, merely failing miserably.

My attacker trailed back up, kissing me again. When he wanted entrance, I allowed it. I couldn't fight back. I felt him smile as he made out with me. He ran his hands up and down my sides, then brought his hand up to my neck, pulling me closer to him. I tried taking in quick breaths for air.

So when he pulled away, my breathing was shallow and they came out in small pants. I felt my body stiffen and my breath hitch as his hands slowly and sensually trailed down to my jeans, caressing my thigh and going back up, messing with the fly. I gulped, trying to slip away.

Dark pushed me into the chilly wall, eyes narrowed as they glared into my eyes. "Keep struggling and I'll break you," he muttered dangerously, causing me to somewhat freeze up.

And so he unzipped my jeans and pulled them down slightly, revealing the waistband of my boxers and just a bit of the fabric. I shivered, looking into his eyes with fear. He had a smug look on his face- watching me... observing me. Like he wanted to see my reaction to whatever he was going to do to me.

He slipped his bitter hands under my shirt and gripped my hips, causing me to stiffen. I hadn't realized that I was slightly shaking in fear, and he licked his lips in anticipation. His hands trailed over my stomach, sending violent shivers throughout me, and he traced the waistband of my boxers.

 _'And why am I BLUSHING?!'_

Dark's smirk widened when hearing my thought, and I cursed to myself. He slipped a hand into my boxers, making a jolt run through my frame and my eyes widen. He took a hold of my member, causing me to tremble violently. His eyes pierced into my own widened ones, sending another shiver down my spine.

 **(A/N: I know that you need to lube up that member before giving a handjob, but I think ya'll want to get to the point, huh?)**  
Dark pushed down my boxers just enough to have more access. He chuckled as he began to stroke, and I was ashamed that it was growing harder. I bit my lip as he increased his pace gradually then slowed down, repeating this process over and over. My eyes shut as I suppressed all of my moans, but they came out as strained whimpers.

Dark began to twist his hand as he neared the tip, going back down quickly, sending waves of pleasure through me. I let out a curt moan, nearly breathing heavily. He slipped his tongue into my slightly-agape mouth, sucking the tip of my tongue. I couldn't help but emit another moan as he grazed and lightly rubbed my V-line, along with my inner thighs with his free hand.

My brain felt fogged up, unable to think clearly. I couldn't bring myself to move, for the pleasure I was receiving was so much.

 _'W_ _...why does this feel so good...?'_

Dark pulled away with a subtle, sharp-toothed grin. He stared with lust into my droopy, half-lidded eyes. My alter ego squatted down, still stroking my leaking member. He licked the tip then encased his mouth around it.

Dark slowed down the strokes with his hand, easing to a stop, replacing his mouth. He traced the veins of my cock with his tongue and held my hips against the wall. Dark began to bob his head, his wet mouth coating my member in a thin layer of saliva.

My head went back against the wall as he continued, stray moans finding their way out. The cool, night air was no longer cold; it felt warmer, almost uncomfortably warm.  
I involuntarily weaved my fingers into his crimson hair, having the urge to buck my hips, though Dark pinned them firmly against the wall. He hummed, sending vibrations throughout my member. I emitted a loud moan, eyes fluttering closed. It felt so amazing, though I still didn't consent to this at all. Why did he have such an effect on me?!

Dark stoked the neglected areas of my member with one of his hands, sending waves of pleasure through me. I let out a moan, breathing heavily. As I wearily looked down, I saw Dark looked up at me, his eyes filled with lust and mischievousness. I gulped, face heating up.

Dark continued giving me a blowjob, humming just to drive me wild. The familiar knot in my stomach grew, informing me of my nearing climax.

 _'I-I'm close,'_ I thought, unable to speak.

My alter ego then sped up the strokes of his hand, pushing me closer to the edge. Soon, I came into his mouth, moaning loudly. Dark swallowed everything, pulling away with a loud _pop!_ and licking his lips. I shivered, looking at him rise as I panted for air. He breathed out, his hot breath showing in the cold air.

Dark pulled up my boxers, smirking and nearly towering over me. He handed me my plastic bag I received from the store, and I weakly held it.

"Now you can go home, Darling~"

 **Hi! I just wanted to say: thank you so much for reading!**

 **There are 400+ reads on this story... and that's a LOT! Thank you again! I don't deserve it all!**

 **Have a fantastic day!**

 **-Aya**


	7. Shower (Teaser)

**Another one about a shower!**  
 **These are how teasers work, right?**  
 **This is kinda my version of Dark. Well, I dunno I'm still deciding!**  
 **Anyway-**  
 **Enjoy :3**

You know that feeling when you close your eyes and allow the water to run over your body, only to have a tense air around you? You open your eyes and there's no "monster?"  
And I thought I was just being a wuss thinking someone would appear before me while I closed my eyes.  
But there he stood- eyes scanning over my frozen-from-fear, exposed body. Darkiplier.  
You know, when the fans made him up, it was cool and all.  
But him standing before me in the flesh before me was unearthly. Eerie. He was intimidating, and a devilish aura surrounded and radiated off him.  
So here I stood, looking at a fan-made character that's apparently real. It felt like the water from the spout above me had turned cold, and the atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable. I hated how scrutinized I felt.  
"How long are you going to stare?" he mumbled, almost in a taunting manner. I only blinked, continuing my gaze.  
 _You're staring at me too! But it's fucking freaky! Unlike me, I'm flipping confused and terrified. This better be a dream, otherwise, I-_  
"It's not a dream," Darkiplier stated simply, taking interest in his black fingernails.  
 _Okay, I guess not... Well, what if this is like one of those other dreams I've had? The ones where I think it's real but-_  
"I just said this isn't a dream." He looked up from his hands, approaching me with a single step. "What a thick skull you have, Mr. _Markiplier._ "  
I clenched my jaw, taking a step back as I stared into his red eyes. They were almost enchanting... Red is a nice color...  
 _Wait- what am I saying? This is basically me! Just evil! Is he putting me under some spell-_  
"Alright, will you shut up?" Dark groaned, his voice a bit louder, causing me to flinch in the slightest. He advanced towards me, which was only a few more steps, closing the space between us to only a few centimeters.  
His clothed chest brushed against mine, getting soaked by the water overhead. I looked up at him, trying to take another step back, but the tiled wall was there. _Shit. Well, how was I going to escape this anyway?_  
"Why are you here?" I asked bravely, putting a frown on my face.  
He stared at me- bright red eyes clashing with chocolate brown. I almost felt nauseated just staring into them... A-anyway!  
"I thought I could send a gift," he said, a hint of playfulness in his voice, the subtlest smirk on his lips.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning my head back as if it would help me get farther away from him.  
He noticed my movements, and he stepped even closer, his leg in between mine. I held in a breath as I felt the shower handle press against the swan of my back.  
Dark grabbed a fistful of my wet hair, leaning to the side of my head, licking the shell of my ear, whispering in it seductively:  
"The Gift of Pleasure." The very words gave me goosebumps, and, ashamed as I am to admit it, some of it went to my dick...

 **I got to write a small chapter 'cos I'm a sick potato. I'll have the full chapter of this next, next week!**  
 **(Maybe 😛)**


	8. Filled Night 1

**This is my first time writing... well, I'll just say simply, intercourse. So if you have any ideas/constructive criticism to give me on how to improve it, please go ahead! So,** ** _try(?)_** **to enjoy it :) (Please read the note in parenthesis at the bottom if you come back for updates!)**

They were in a full-on makeout session- a battle for dominance, one Dark easily won.  
The demon pushed Mark into the bed by his chest, pulling away, only to nip at his panting counterpart's neck. Mark moved his head to the side, mouth slightly agape, giving him more access.  
As the demon sucked and bit at the man's collarbone, he put his hands under the other's shirt, hands roaming up and down his warm skin. Mark shifted, a shaky breath exiting his lips.

"What did I tell you about holding back, Princess~" Dark mumbled, voice low and his hot breath hitting his skin.

He recieved a whimper in response as he pulled off both of their top garments. Mark blushed, staring at the demon's body for a bit too long.

"Like what ya see, huh~?" Dark teased, hovering over the figure beneath him.

Mark averted his eyes, embarrassed, only to have his chin lifted. Dark roughly kissed him, running his hands in the Youtuber's red hair.  
Knowing that his counterpart has sensitive nipples, he ran his hands down and pinched at them with cold hands, causing Mark to gasp.  
Dark trailed down and tugged at the erect bud with his teeth, swirling his tongue around and listening to his counterpart's soft, angelic moans. He did the same to the other, firmly placing his hands on Mark's hips.  
He trailed down, leaving kisses down his stomach, then kissing and licking at his V-line, hearing Mark quietly moan.  
Dark chuckled, ignoring the evident bulge in Mark's pants, for the moment, and putting his finger in the waistband of his boxers and pulling, letting it snap against his frame.  
His counterpart shifted, his breathing slightly calming down. Dark trailed back up, making sure his breath would hit his counterpart's smooth skin, placing his hands on either side of his shoulders, leaning down and taking a moment to look at Mark's face.

He placed his knee in between his counterpart's legs, grinding slowly. Mark weakly looked into Dark's mischievous eyes, holding back a moan.

"S-stop being such... a-a tease, d-dammit," Mark groaned, out of breath.

"No can do, Markimoo~" Dark replied, shutting his counterpart up with a rough kiss.

The demon quickly moved his hands over to Mark's sweatpants, pulling them off with one, effortless tug. He felt him shiver at the sudden, cold air.

Dark remained making out with Mark, palming him through his boxers. The man gasped for some much-needed air and moaned out in pleasure. The demon pulled away, only a string of saliva connecting the two of them. Dark crawled down to sit by Mark's legs.

The demon slowly pulled down Mark's boxers, watching his erection spring out, already glistening with precum. The gamer's face grew red, and he looked away.

"No need to be embarrassed, Princess~" Dark said- completely on his member.

He then licked up the shaft, feeling Mark shudder and whimper. The demon decided to stop teasing him for a while, putting his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue around before beginning to bob his head. Mark slightly arched his back at such the change of pace, moaning louder.

When Dark felt his counterpart's member begin to harden, he slowed and smirked up at the panting figure. The demon leaned over him, outstretching his arm and holding up three fingers.

"Suck," Dark ordered softly, watching as Mark did as he was told with satisfaction.

After a few more moments, the demon pulled out his fingers and pulled Mark closer to him. He looked at his counterpart for his reaction as he slowly prodded one finger into his entrance. The YouTuber squirmed uncomfortably as Dark pumped his finger in and out. He entered a second finger, making scissoring motions.

Mark felt a slight burning sensation as his alter ego added a third finger. He began to curl them, stretching him out further. Dark seemed to concentrate for a small point in time, almost as if he was searching for something inside of Mark.

A sudden jolt of pleasure overtook Mark as Dark's fingers grazed a bundle of nerves. The man let out a moan, seeing ,afterwards, that Dark had a smirk on his face as he pulled out his fingers.

"Oh, you're gonna _love_ this~" His alter ego purred, stripping himself of his own boxers and stroking himself a few times to slick up his cock.

Mark blushed as the demon pulled him closer, positioning himself at his entrance. Dark glanced up at Mark before pressing the tip in, waiting for his counterpart's face of pain to slightly subside.

Mark gave a nod and Dark pushed further, entering him fully. His counterpart hissed out in pain, tightly gripping the bedsheets. Dark angled himself to the side slightly, slowly going in and out for Mark to get used to the feeling. He knew that he was grazing the man's prostate each time, loving his look of mixed pain and pleasure. The sight was making him go _crazy_. Oh, how he _yearned_ for _more_ of him.

Completely locating where the man's g-spot was, he slowly pulled out- yet not fully- with a mischievous smirk on his face. He suddenly rammed into him with some force and aimed straight for his prostate. Mark jolted in surprise, emitting a loud moan, relative to a scream.

Dark continued to slowly ram into him this way, aroused by his counterpart's moans, and screams, and heavy pants of needed breath.

"D-Dark, please..." Mark pleaded weakly, wearily looking into his eyes.

"Please, _what_ , little Markimoo~?" Oh, he knew, indeed, what he wanted. To go faster and fuck him into next week- so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk. But he craved the weak look on his counterpart's face. He licked his lips in delight.

The man let out a soft groan, "F-faster, p-ple-ase."

Dark smirked, leaning down to Marks ear and seductively whispering:

"Then _beg_ for it, Darling~"  
-

 ** _*BEEP BEEP*_**  
 **Cringe warning on when he begs! Just preparing you a-a-a-a-a-all!**  
 **There will be a Part 2 after this, but it will most likely be short.**

 **((And I also wanted to inform you all that I am working on a large project, but I'll do my best to upload a part once a week. If not, I apologize! Then again, aren't there better books out there that you should be reading? XD))**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a fantasic day!**


	9. Filled Night 2

**Prepare for the cringe :(**  
 **Wait... aren't all of these shots cringey? Pfft, don't know why I put a warning. :3 Ya'll already know.**  
 **-**  
 _Previous..._  
"D-Dark, please," Mark pleaded weakly, wearily looking into his eyes.  
"Please, _what,_ Little Markimoo~?"  
The man let out a soft groan, "F-faster... please..."  
Dark smirked, leaning down to Mark's ear,  
"Then _beg_ for it~"  
 **(Oh no, get ready for dis º)**  
 **-**

Mark gulped, hesitating slightly. Dark thrusted into him once more, reminding his counterpart of the immense pleasure he desired.  
"P-please," he moaned, barely able to keep eye contant with Dark's mishchevous stare, "Dark, I fucking need you- p-please j-just go faster. Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk, please, d-dammit."  
The YouTuber shut his eyes in embarrassment, hearing Dark chuckle.  
"Good enough~" He purred, slightly growing impatient anyway, tightening his grip on Mark's hips as he rammed into him, going quicker in pace.  
Mark arched his back, screaming and moaning out in pleasure with each thrust.  
To heighten the experience, Dark took a hold of his counterpart's neglected member, stroking it slowly, but soon pacing it to match his quick thrusts.  
Mark's head was thrown back, mouth agape, letting out a large variety of sounds. His hands gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, and his eyes fought to stay open from such the immense amount of pleasure he was receiving.  
"I-I-I'm c-clo-se," the man moaned out, barely able to form the words.  
Dark quickened his already-fast pace upon hearing those strained words, feeling Mark's entrance clench around his member, bringing him closer to his own climax.  
Mark arched his back as he hit his peak, releasing onto his alter ego's hand and on his stomach.  
Dark soon released his own seed into him, warmth flooding in his counterpart. The demon slowly thrusted a few more times, riding out their high.  
He pulled out, looking at the panting figure before him, a thin layer of perspiration sheening him.  
Dark leaned down and lapped up the cum off of the panting man's stomach, keeping eye contact.  
Mark shivered and blushed, eyes beginning to flutter shut.  
"Night night, Marky~" Dark muttered, pulling the covers over half of his frame.  
-

 **Have a fantastic day!**


	10. Switch

**Though I have a few more parts in mind and ready to write, I feel like I keep overusing, like, actions n' stuff. So, go ahead and comment some ideas, and I may write them :3 Thanksh**

 **This chapter is based on Cartoonjunkie's version of Darkiplier. (If you don't know her version, go search it up :P She's an amazing artist!) There will be no freaking man-thong though! Guh, it embarrasses me so much XD Who agrees with me?**

Something today made me feel mischievous. Maybe I wanted "revenge," maybe not. Dark had played me countless times, and I wanted to get him back. Or maybe I was just horny. But right now, I didn't care; I just wanted to see how far I could push my alter ego.

So when he approached me, a smirk on his lips and a glare in his eye, I knew that he was going to push me against the corner of the walls. But I wanted to switch things up a bit. Before he could react, I, instead, pressed him against the wall, a smirk on my face as I looked for his reaction.

His face was one of surprise; one eyebrow was raised, and his red eyes flashed.

"What are you doing, Princess?" He inquired, shifting a bit.

I smirked, innocently looking back at him, "I want to play a bit differently today~"

Dark lightly shivered, tilting his head, "And how so?"

I leaned towards his ear, a gesture he often did to me to get me aroused, "I want to switch things up a bit."

I pressed my lips against his, and he instantly kissed back. My hands ran up and down his sides, reaching up to tug at his hair. He let out a hum of satisfaction, opening his mouth slightly to allow my tongue to slip in.

The scent of pine trees he possessed exhilarated me, making me yearn for more of him. I pulled his head closer, letting my other hand grip his hip. My hands began to roam the smooth skin of his half-revealed stomach, causing Dark to shiver slightly.

We pulled away for a breather, and I pressed his chest into the wall as I kissed him again. Under my hand, I felt something damp.

Sliding my hands under his half-shirt -to feel for the source and to take off the article of clothing-I felt around his chest, reaching the damp area.

Dark's face went a light shade of red as I touched the place, and I pulled away, seeing an empty heart that was oozing a substance.

Curious, I stuck two fingers into the heart, shivering upon introduced with Dark's high-pitched moan. His face was a brighter shade, making me smirk. I wiped off the black substance on my jeans. That would be in the list for later.

Dark's bright red eyes fluttered open, and he looked at me with lust and need. I led him over to the bed, pushing him down roughly.

He let out a soft moan, informing me of his rough kink. At least I didn't have to worry about going so easy on him.

He pulled me down by my hair, growling into my ear, "Just fuck me already."

I smirked down at him, licking my lips as I whispered, "We're taking it slower today, Dark~ Don't be so impatient."

He groaned, releasing his grip of my hair, amusing me with his sexual frustration. I shed myself of my own shirt and kneeled onto the bed. My hands trailed over Dark's frame, making sure to trace his heart, and I rubbed at his V-Line.

Smirking at the fact that he was already hard, I slowly unzipped his jeans, pulling them down. I palmed him through his boxers, loving the quiet moans that escaped him as I did so.

I trailed back up and kissed him, roughly tugging his hair back so I could have more access. He moaned, pushing my head closer to him as we continued.

Breathing heavily, I pulled away, only a string of saliva connecting us.

I trailed down to his neck, nipping the soft skin, searching for his sweet spot. Once Dark let out a small moan as I reached his collarbone, I bit harder.

This made him emit a louder moan, sending shivers throughout my frame. He let out a quiet sound of disappointment as I sat up, adjusting to kneel on the floor.

I brushed my fingers down his stomach as I knelt down, tracing the hem of his boxers. Dark looked down at me, panting from the air I took from him.

I pulled down his boxers, watching his erection spring out. It was _my_ turn now.

I encased my lips around the head, licking around the tip; I kept eye contact with his piercing red eyes, and he shivered.

When I swiped my tongue up his shaft, he emit a small whimper, making me shiver with delight on how I was bending him under me.

Slowly, I took him whole, feeling Dark shudder. I began to bob my head slowly, listening to his moans. They elated me, and I pressed his hips down into the bed, practically digging my nails in.

I pressed my tongue flat against the shaft, tracing the veins of his member, shivering with each moan Dark emitted.

Never had I heard him let out so many sounds of pleasure, and _oh_ , how it made me want to penetrate his fucking ass. But that could wait-I wanted to tease him-make _him_ the one to utter my name.

I began to hum, sending vibrations throughout his member. He arched his back slightly, throwing his head back as he emit another moan that sent excited shivers down my spine. I slowed near the head, swiping my tongue in the tip.

I was sucking him off for I don't even know _how_ long. Well, he is a demon-maybe he has a longer time to reach his orgasm, or he could be controlling it.

I removed my mouth with a satisfying pop, looking up at Dark.  
His chest heaved and he was already sheened in a thin layer of perspiration.

He raised his head slightly, still panting as he looked down at me with half-lidded eyes.

I crawled back onto the bed, hovering over him as I licked my lips. Just how _weak_ he looked made me go _wild._

I glanced over in the direction of the drawers that contained a bottle of lube, but Dark grabbed my wrist, staring at me intently as he led my hand up to his mouth. _Ah, the unhygenic way. It'll do._

He opened his mouth and took in three of my fingers, swirling them around in his warm, wet mouth. I watched, gulping as I felt heat rise to my face and the tightness in my pants increase.

Once I deemed it ready, I pulled my fingers away and trailed to his entrance, looking up at him. I slowly pushed a finger in, and we kept vicious eye contact as he groaned under his breath.

I entered in a second digit, soon adding a third, listening to Dark's small moans mixed with pain and pleasure. He had broken eye contact, and his eyes fluttered to a close.

I curled my fingers, twisting around, searching for his prostate. I was soon encountered with the soft organ, along with Dark's moan that confirmed my find and pulling my fingers out.

I licked my lips in anticipation, stripping myself of my jeans, and midway, Dark eagerly sat up and swat my hands away.

He stared up at me as he pulled the denim down. The way his normally slicked-back hair fell out of place and how he looked up at me with such innocence gave me a sense of pleasure.

Dark pushed my jeans down to my feet, and I stepped out of them. He slowly trailed his fingers up my thigh, sending goosebumps my way, as well as grazing the bulge in my boxers. I shuddered from his feathery touch, supressing a moan.

Dark pulled down my boxers slowly, and my erection was before him. He grinned, playfully looking up at me. My alter ego rolled out his tongue, licking the tip. He grazed the sides of the shaft, making me softly moan.

"D-Dark, just hurry up so I can fuck you," I growled, eyes closed momentarily.

The demon looked up at me as he swiped his tongue along the underside of my member. He suckled on the tip and moved his head down, sheening my member in a coat of his warm saliva.

Dark pulled away, a smirk on his lips and his eyes gleaming.

"I thought you wanted it slower today, Marki~" he purred.

I growled, amused and annoyed, "You little shit."

I pushed him down roughly, earning a soft moan of satisfaction from him. He lay before me, eyes gleaming and his chest rising and falling. I took hold of his hips and pulled him closer, lining up my member with his entrance.

I pushed in slowly, hearing Dark moan under his breath as he brought his hands up to grip my shoulders. Before he opened his eyes again, I smirked, pulling out slightly.

After aiming for his prostate, I abruptly thrusted into him with a generous amount of force.

"Ah!" Dark moaned loudly, arching his back and throwing his head back.

I thrusted into him slowly, listening to Dark's moans of pleasure. He gripped my back, digging in his nails. His mouth was agape and he panted for air, weakly staring up at me.

I bent over him, and we kissed roughly, not hesitating to add tongue. A wave of dominace washed through me as we continued.

One of my hands gripped his hair, bending his head back in the slightest. Our makeout session was sloppy, but we could care less.

My eyes flitted over to his oozing heart, and I held back a smirk. I thrusted into Dark harshly again, distracting him for a while as he moaned in the kiss.

I let go of his hair and my hand went over to his chest. I pulled away from Dark, who was a panting mess, and readied my fingers to enter his soulhole.

I resumed the kiss, shoving my tongue in his mouth. He emit a choked moan, taking a deep breath.

Quickly, I pressed my fingers into the oozing heart, and Dark moaned loudly in the kiss. This must feel so pleasurable for him- his prostate being grazed, along with his soulhole being prodded.

"H... harder~" Dark pleaded, panting for air.  
I did as requested, thrusting with more force and ramming into his prostate. He threw his head back, emitting a moan. Dark gripped my shoulders, arching his back.

I increased my pace, as well, thrusting my fingers into his heart in sync with my thrusts. Dark screamed out in pleasure, face brightening to a pinkish color.

I bit at his collarbone, biting roughly. Dark shuddered beneath me and let out a shaky moan, his voice growing hoarse.

I pressed my fingers in slightly deeper, yearning for more of his submissive air.

"O-oh, ah.. Mark~!" He exclaimed, his eyes rolling back.

Quivering as he said my name, I pulled out of him, quickly flipping him over onto his hands and knees and re-entering him.

Dark moaned softly, panting heavily. As I was thinking to slow down, he uttered, "F-faster, Mark, p-please~"

I obeyed, increasing my already- quick thrusts. Dark threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"S-shit, I'm c-close," he groaned, his arms faltering.

Upon hearing those words, I added more force, thrusting deeper within him. Dark cried out in pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly.

His walls clenched around my member, causing me to shudder. Dark soon released, quivering as the sticky ropes of white shot onto his abdomen and the bed.

I follwed after him, filling him up to the brim. Slowly, I pulled out, both of us a panting mess.

Dark collapsed to the matress, looking up at me with a tired smile. I lay next to him, staring into his droopy red eyes.

"Care for a slower Round 2?" I asked teasingly, catching my breath.

He chuckled under his breath, wiping his forehead, "Let me get some water first, you animal."

 **Ummm... I got a lot of writer's block in the intercourse area so ye sorry if it sucks 😛**


	11. Heya!

Alright, so this is just an A/N, buuuuuutttttttt

I got a review saying this ^-^:

:I don't know if commisions exists on fanfics but could you do change **Mark or Dark on fem ver? Or maybe both?** I wanna see a femslash or hetero ship and what would it happen u

All I've ever written was Yaoi, and so I never wrote hetero or Yuri smut before. Though, I might write a chapter about it. (More sub! Markimoo for ya'll) I think I'm up for a challenge.

Now I wanna say this quickly that I don't want any of you to, like, get your hopes up(?) of this possibility. Don't wanna disappoint anyone here :T

But if I **WERE** to write one, _what should Female Mark's name be?_ (My mind went to Mare...?)

I'll sure as hell try to write this, though! Just lemme get caught up on a few more chapters I'm writing ^-^

Have a great day!

-Aya


	12. Shower

**This- (-) is the indicator of the new content; the stuff that wasn't part of the teaser.**

You know that feeling when you close your eyes and allow the water to run over your body, only to have a tense air around you? You open your eyes and there's no "monster?"  
And I thought I was just being a wuss thinking someone would appear before me while I closed my eyes.  
But there he stood- eyes scanning over my frozen-from-fear, exposed body. Darkiplier.  
You know, when the fans made him up, it was cool and all.  
But him standing before me in the flesh before me was unearthly. Eerie. He was intimidating, and a devilish aura surrounded and radiated off him.  
So here I stood, looking at a fan-made character that's apparently real. It felt like the water from the spout above me had turned cold, and the atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable. I hated how scrutinized I felt.  
"How long are you going to stare?" he mumbled, almost in a taunting manner. I only blinked, continuing my gaze.  
 _You're staring at me too! But it's fucking freaky! Unlike me, I'm flipping confused and terrified. This better be a dream, otherwise, I-_  
"It's not a dream," Darkiplier stated simply, taking interest in his black fingernails.  
 _Okay, I guess not... Well, what if this is like one of those other dreams I've had? The ones where I think it's real but-_  
"I just said this isn't a dream." He looked up from his hands, approaching me with a single step. "What a thick skull you have, Mr. _Markiplier._ "  
I clenched my jaw, taking a step back as I stared into his red eyes. They were almost enchanting... Red is a nice color...  
 _Wait- what am I saying? This is basically me! Just evil! Is he putting me under some spell-_  
"Alright, will you shut up?" Dark groaned, his voice a bit louder, causing me to flinch in the slightest. He advanced towards me, which was only a few more steps, closing the space between us to only a few centimeters.  
His clothed chest brushed against mine, getting soaked by the water overhead. I looked up at him, trying to take another step back, but the tiled wall was there. _Shit. Well, how was I going to escape this anyway?_  
"Why are you here?" I asked bravely, putting a frown on my face.  
He stared at me- bright red eyes clashing with chocolate brown. I almost felt nauseated just staring into them... A-anyway!  
"I thought I could send a gift," he said, a hint of playfulness in his voice, the subtlest smirk on his lips.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning my head back as if it would help me get farther away from him.  
He noticed my movements, and he stepped even closer, his leg in between mine. I held in a breath as I felt the shower handle press against the swan of my back.  
Dark grabbed a fistful of my wet hair, leaning to the side of my head, licking the shell of my ear, whispering in it seductively:  
"The Gift of Pleasure." The very words gave me goosebumps.  
( **-** )  
"W-wha-" But I was cut off with his lips crashing into mine. They were so soft... no, why am I thinking this?! I-I-  
He slipped his tongue into my mouth as I was caught off guard, and I nearly choked from the surprise. His leg brushed against my member, sending a jolt through my frame.  
His tongue explored my mouth, searching every nook and cranny. This was getting me aroused, dammit.  
I took in short gasps of air, trying to clutch the slippery wall for support. The shower handle behind me was beginning to dig into my back as Dark pressed me harder into the wall. I let out a short and breathless whimper.  
 _This has to be a dream this has to be a dream it's just a dream! It has to it has to,_ I thought frantically, shutting my eyes as I tried arching my back a bit to avoid the pain of the handle digging into my skin.  
Dark slowly pulled away, and I gasped for air, my head going against the wall. My chest heaved and I avoided eye contact with him, trying to catch my breath.  
He grabbed my shoulders and spun me to the other wall, looking into my eyes. _Thank goodness... n-no more shower handle biting me..._  
Dark shed himself of his soaked shirt, enthralling me with his toned muscles that gleamed in the light. I gulped, face burning up as I quickly looked away. Great. And this was all getting me worked up.  
He trailed his hand over my stomach softly, making me shiver. I hesitantly looked up at him. His slicked back hair was slightly out of place, yet his eyes remained their devious nature.  
He placed his hands upon my shoulders again, leaning in. As he spoke, his hands trailed up my neck.  
"I'll _prove,"_ his hand tugged at some locks of my hair, causing me to wince and have my head back, neck exposed, "to you that this isn't _'just a dream.' "_  
I painfully swallowed, beginning to shake slightly. _What's he going to do is he gonna hurt me am I gonna die?!_  
He pressed against me, his knee riding up against my crotch, which was beginning to harden slowly. Dark leaned down and bit my earlobe, trailing down and peppering my neck with kisses and bites.  
I let out a strangled moan that I intended to hold back, face heating up. He bit at my collarbone, sending a jolt of electricity through my frame. I whimpered, earning a harsher bite that sent me moaning louder.  
My heartbeat was quickening and my breathing was growing heavy again. My legs felt shaky, and I leaned against the wall slightly for minor support.  
Dark licked at my sweet spot, tugging at the soft flesh. The way he did it made me softly moan.  
He pulled away slowly, looking into my eyes. _Oh my God oh my God, okay okay, take a breather... in out in out-_  
I thought I saw a hint of annoyance flash in his eyes before he said, "Are you convinced yet?"  
He let go of my hair, and I simply stared at him. Why wasn't I running away? Now was my chance! Why is my body so stupid?!  
"It's a simple yes or no question," he hissed, pulling me out of my daze. Dark put a hand to my chest, pinching my nipple, causing me to gasp.  
"Well, if you're not going to answer, I'll just do whatever I want," he stated simply in a curt fashion.  
I tried to protest, opening my mouth, but the words were caught in my throat. Dark simply chuckled, putting his hands on my hips.  
He bent down slightly, looking up at me as he stuck his tongue out and swiped it across my erect bud. I shuddered, tensing up to prevent any sounds that would come out.  
I looked down at him, and he placed his lips around the bud, slowly swirling his tongue around. He closed his eyes, causing me to gulp at the sight of him.  
This was basically me! Why was I aroused by my own self?! This. Is wrong. But I couldn't help it.  
A moan escaped its way out as he tugged at it, continuing to tease me. Dark made sure not to neglect the other one, as he did the same to the other.  
Dark pulled away, licking his lips. He rose back up, trailing his hand up my stomach. He kissed me again, sliding his tongue in as he ran his hands up and down my sides, sending shivers throughout me.  
Dark pressed himself closer to me, grinding his hips against mine. I let out a moan, my eyes fluttering close. He continued to make out with me, his hands trailing down to my thighs.  
His hand quickly traveled over to grip my ass, making me emit a short yelp. Dark pulled away, biting my bottom lip as he did so, a smirk on his face. I panted heavily, awaiting his next move.  
He squatted down, looking up at me. Dark gripped my hips and stuck his tongue out, pressing it flat against my pelvis. I shivered, growing more aroused by the second.  
Dark slowly trailed up, tracing each ab muscle with his tongue on his way up. This sent me through a wave of pleasure, and my stomach constricted. I bit my lip, closing my eyes.  
He grinded his hips against mine again, making me moan.  
"Look at you, hard already, you little slut~" Dark taunted by my ear, his voice lowering a whole octave. His very voice could send me on edge.  
I quivered, moving my head to the side. He rolled his hips again, making my face go red as yet another moan escaped my lips.  
"Fuck, you're so _hot_ ~" Dark moaned in my ear, sending vibrations through me. I whimpered at the sound of his aroused voice, shifting under him. _Oh God~_  
He squat back down, looking up at me with a devilish gaze. His hot breath ghosted over my hardened member as he spoke,  
"Moan my name for me, Marki~ Don't hold back or you'll be punished next time."  
 _W-wait, punished? N-next time?_  
My thoughts were halted when Dark sucked on the head of my member, grazing my inner thighs. Instantly, a jolt of pleasure went through me, and I threw my head back.  
He licked the underside of my shaft, going back to sucking on the tip and swirling his tongue around it. A string of moans found their way out, and the water streaming from the shower head suddenly felt hotter.  
Dark suddenly bobbed his head, going all the way down to the base. Did he not have a gag reflex?!  
My hand found its way into his bright red hair, softly gripping his locks. Dark hummed, grazing his teeth along the shaft.  
"A-ah... oh, D-Dark~" I moaned, panting loudly. He hummed louder in response, sending greater waves of vibrations through my member.  
I involuntarily thrusted my hips on impulse, gulping in fear that Dark would be angered with me. He only stopped sucking me off, smirking up at me.  
I shakily exhaled, wathing him rise. I felt myself shrink back slightly. _Who knows what's behind that smirk!_  
He pressed me into the wall, gripping my member with his hand. Dark began to stroke softly, his thumb going over the slit. I lowly moaned, head going against the wall. My face heated up with embarrassment as I realized he was staring me down.  
I gulped, breathing heavily, biting my lip. He began to stroke my member at a faster pace, making my eyes flutter close and a string of moans escape their way out.  
Dark leaned by my ear, whispering seductively in a low tone as he increased his strokes, "Moan my name, Mark~ Come on, you know you want to, you slut~"  
I obeyed him within seconds, throwing my head back as I uttered his name loudly. Dark chuckled, licking his lips and going even faster.  
He began twisting his wrist, making seperate jolts of pleasure course through my burning body with each twist. I turned my head away from him, clenching my jaw tightly, embarrassed and scrutinized.  
All of the pleasure was making my brain go nuts. My body screamed _'yes, yes, yes'_ and a small fraction of my brain said _'no, this is wrong!'_  
Dark grabbed me by the chin and stared into my eyes, still pumping my member. I moaned softly just with the vicious eye contact he was making, my face reddening in more embarrassment.  
He smirked, his red eyes piercing into my soul. I licked my lips but then shook myself out of the minor trance, doing my best to surpress anymore moans, which was quite hard, might I add!  
Dark seemed to dislike this, seeing that a small frown flitted across his face. He raised my chin, practically digging his nails in.  
"You're doing something I don't like and you know it," he growled, leaning into my ear. I shuddered and whimpered, biting my lip as he put some pressure on my member. _Damn,_ that felt so _good~_  
He began to bite at my neck again, going straight for my sweet spot. I gave in, emitting a breathy moan. I felt Dark smirk against my skin.  
Dark roughly pressed his lips against mine, biting my lip and sliding his tongue in. He pushed me harder into the wall, and I let out a strangled moan.  
Dark continued pumping my shaft, varying the pressure applied. He pulled away for a moment, but I could see it clearly. The shower water was lightly falling onto Dark, and his muscular frame glistened with beads of water. Some even dripped off his hair, and I hate to admit that I blushed.  
I closed my eyes, trying to control my ragged breaths from the pleasure I was receiving as he leaned in to kiss me again.  
The familiar knot in my stomach began to form, and I warned him in my mind, too weak too speak. Under his control, I was like a willing slave for their master. Well, maybe minus the willing.  
Dark pulled away when hearing my warning, smirking broadly. He slowly neared the tip, then shot down his hand quickly, repeating this process. It made me quiver with delight, and I moaned loudly.  
"Go on and cum for me, Princess~" Dark cooed, nibbling my ear.  
He stroked my member faster, sending me over the edge. I threw my head back and shut my eyes as I neared my release.  
"A-ah, Dark!" I heard myself exclaim as I came, my whole body shuddering.  
I panted, legs feeling like jelly, struggling to stay standing. I weakly looked up at Dark, who smirked at me and licked his lips.  
"What a good boy, you are~"  
My face heated up and looked down at the floor. I shakily exhaled with closed eyes, regaining my breath. Once I opened my eyes and stood upright, Dark was gone. What?  
I looked up at the shower head, which was still running. Suddenly, I jumped away from the freezing water, hastily turning it off and shivering.  
I don't ever recall zoning off so long that I didn't even notice the water ran cold. Involuntarily, I touched my neck, which still felt warm, and I blinked rapidly.  
 _Was it... just a dream?_

 _"No, it fucking wasn't!"_ I heard an echoed voice yell. Oh. The blood rushed to my head and I covered my face with my hands. Oh my God, that really happened.

 **Hope ya liked it! It was a bit rushed at the end :T**  
 **But Dang, it's 2,400+ words!**  
 **I'm proud of this chapter ^-^ And there may or may not be an alternate ending to this!**

 **Have a fantastic day!**  
 **-Aya**


	13. Shire

**Thank you for the request! Hope you, and all you other readers, like it!**

 **Alternate to the one-shot 'Shower!'**  
 **the 'shire' name is just a code word. technically sounds like shower so, ye**

You're relaxing. Closing your eyes as warm water glides over your body.

Then you open your eyes. You open your eyes because of the stupid feeling that makes you believe there's a monster in your presence watching you. Of course it's false. There's no monster.

But then there _is._ One that looks exactly like you.

And so when I look at the man before me, one _very_ near to my looks, is _standing there._..you'd think I'd jump out of my skin, but.

I felt no fear at all. He was just... _there._

So I said after examining him for awhile:

"You seem quite disappointed my expression isn't one of surprise or fear-"  
.

.  
 _"Darkiplier."_  
.

.  
He tilted his head, smirking at me. His red eyes were bright in the dimness of the bathroom. His presence remained silent.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, reaching for the conditioner, just plain ignoring him now. He grabbed my wrist, pushing me up to the wall roughly. I clenched my jaw as the ice-cold shower handle dug into my back. And to say, in the midst of all this, I didn't flit an eye to the fact I was exposed.

I looked up into his red eyes, clenching the fist he held against the slippery wall. Such a harsh color was almost intoxicating. I didn't even tell myself to shut it with my thoughts.

"Let me go."

He smirked, not budging.

"You know the answer is no. And so now I question your useless _attempt._ "

I tried pulling away, only being pressed harsher. A wince escaped me as the shower handle dug in harsher.

"It's funny you become less flaccid, Mark," he rumbled, his tone so deep I'm sure it shook through my soul. "Aroused by your own _self_ , in a way. A piece of your mind is _whirring_ with mischievous deeds. Tsk, tsk, such an egotistical bastard you are."

I frowned, furrowing my brows. "Alright, enough," I snapped, tearing my hand away and shoving him aside. I hastily turned off the shower and stepped out to reach for the towel.

And you know what?

He jumped.

He jumped when I snapped at him and shoved him away.

He had fear towards me in that moment.

But I didn't know at that time.

I was roughly taken back in, and I emit a yelp of surprise as I was pressed against the other wall. I pushed away my surprise, furrowing my brows.

"Dark," I sternly stated, my tone low, "You fucking let me go _right now."_

I almost gasped in shock when I saw fear flash in his eyes.

Dark frowned, gripping my shoulders. He rode a knee up my crotch that made me bite my lip. I darted my eyes up to his, feeling my face begin to heat up.

"Dark, I don't want thi-is," I said defiantly, hating how weak it came off.

"But you know I am cold-hearted," he said airily, begin to rub between my legs. I shakily exhaled and rested my head against the wall as I bit my lip again, staring into his harsh eyes. "I feel no emotion."

"Then why did I see fear," I breathed out, clenching my jaw.

Dark stayed silent for a moment. "You _can_ be intimidating!" he joked, smiling with gleaming white teeth and fangs.

I growled at him, but it came off as a quiet moan. A soft mewl of his name.

And this made him smile.

I averted my eyes, trying to focus on keeping in my sounds. Dark tilted my chin up with a finger, smirking at me. My chest heaved as I panted for air, staring into his harsh red eyes.

He rode his knee harsher up my crotch, making me gasp.

With that, he pushed me further into the wall, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I let out a muffled moan, eyes fluttering closed as I gripped his shoulders.

 _I should be pushing him away._

Dark took my wrists and roughly pinned them to the wall by my head, making me groan in frustration. As he continued making out with me, I tried pulling out my wrists, only recieving a harsher squeeze.

Rubbing btween my legs, he quickened his pace, pulling away.

"Nn~" I moaned as I pressed my head against the wall, my stomach beginning to burn lightly from the pleasure. I wearily looked at Dark, biting my lip.

He pulled his knee away, kneeling to one knee with a smirk. His eyes flashed as my face heated up even further.

"Y-you kn- aa-ah!"

Dark bobbed his head on my member, digging his nails into my hips now.

 _'Your body wants this,'_ Dark said to my mind.

I threw my head back, my eyes closing as I bit my lip. My fingers weaved through his hair.

 _Don't give in Mark, come on! He wants this-_

I gasped as he grazed his teeth along my member. A jolt of pleasure zipped through me and I tightened my grip in his hair. He began to hum, increasing his pace.

A groan came from my throat in an attempt to conceal a moan.

"S...shit, Dark," I panted. My body wanted more friction, it craved it, but I refused to allow myself to get lost.

Dark pulled away, and I couldn't help but whine slightly.

The warmth of his mouth, the smooth texture of his tongu- Mark!

Dark smirked. He trailed his hands up my body as he rose, making me shiver.

"Such a slut. Just listen- your fucked-up thoughts," he whispered in my ear, licking the shell slowly. Delicately. I shivered, shakily inhaling. I didn't respond.

Dark traced his cool fingers down the middle of my stomach, loosely wrapping them around my length. My breath hitched as I bit my lip.

He slowly began to pump, trailing hot breath over my neck. I shakily exhaled, shuddering.

 _This is wrong wrong wrong wrong-_

My hands made their way to his shoulders, gripping them.

I was trying to push him away now.

Dark bit down at the sweet spot on my neck, pressing himself closer to me. Instantly my body felt weaker, submissing under him.

"Da-ark," I quietly gasped, legs feeling weak as he quickened his strokes. Warmth spread through me, pleasure coursing through my veins.

"Well your mind's easy to change," he said lowly, his hot breath ghosting over my neck.

I closed my eyes, biting my lip harshly as my heart thudded in my chest.

"F-fuck off," I whispered, gasping when he increased pace.

Dark stayed silent, looking at me with glimmering red eyes and a flashing smirk. My face heated up.

And then: "Mark, we're home!" My eyes widened.

Dark quickly turned on the shower, his clothed frame growing soaked. Before I could say anything he placed a firm hand on my mouth, pressing me into the wall harshly. I groaned, gripping his wrist.

The demon before me rolled out his neck. "I'm in the shower, be there soon!" he yelled out, his voice matching mine. I gave him a wild look, in turn getting a smirk.

That's why- the shower's volume would mute me a little.

"Now where were we," he whispered, eyes gleaming as he pulled away his hand.

He gripped my member again, squeezing softly. The action alone made me moan. Quickly, I pressed a hand to my mouth, not wanting the others to hear.

Dark quickened his pace, pressing himself close. By my ear, he whispered: "Don't hide those precious sounds from me~"

He took my wrists, pinning them to the wall with his free hand.

"B-but they'll hea-"

"Then let them," he purred menacingly, continuing to stroke my member.

I bit my lip in an attempt to conceal my sounds of pure pleasure. But that was a fail.

I moaned, eyes fluttering closed as Dark quickened his pace even further. It was driving me mad.

"Aah, ah Dark~" I gasped, clenching my fists. I felt that familiar burning knot in my stomach. "C-close-"

"Let it all out, Mark," he lowly cooed, stroking even further. I moaned, heart beating mercilessly as I neared.

"God- Dark!" I practically exclaimed, releasing.

Dark stroked slowly a few more times before he pulled his hand away. I stared at him through half-lidded eyes, panting heavily. My whole frame felt weak and I felt slumped against the wall.

"Well, I'll leave you with your friends," he muttered, still smirking. I closed my eyes, regulating my breathing. "Goodbye for now, Mark~"

I opened my eyes, seeing he was gone. I looked over at the shower, turning it off. A few seconds of silence was what I needed before I exited, drying myself off.

After getting dressed, I opened the door, greeted with the sight of Ethan walking by. He stopped, bright blue hair falling over his eyes slightly.

"So- was I just hearing things or should I know who this 'Dark' character is?"

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Sorry if this seems a bit rushed.**

 **Have a fantastic day!**

 **-aya ^-**


	14. Rinkaku Ghoul! Dark x Mark

**This was a request from someone on Wattpad!**

 **Just a warning, I haven't watched Tokyo Ghoul in about a year, so leave me alone when it comes to certain facts about the ghouls n stuff XD There will also be a few POV changes!**

I walked along the sidewalk, hands in my pockets. There was a new cafe that everyone was talking about. Apparently it was really good.

I continued walking, humming a soft tune to myself as I looked up at the evening sky. It wasn't very busy today, which was quite relaxing, honestly.

Suddenly, I was pulled into an alleyway, a hand clamping onto my mouth to prevent me from screaming. My eyes widened as I tried escaping, but a cool, thick blade pressed against my neck.

I shook, looking down at the... purple... blade...

 _Nonononononono this is not how I want to die!_

I tried kicking behind me, but my legs were knocked out of the way. The person dragged me deeper into the darknening alleway.

"Stop moving and I might make your death quicker," a soft, menacing female's voice rang out as she removed her firm hand.

I gulped, wincing as the blade slid across my throat, coaxing out beeds of crimson.

"H-HE-LP!" I cried out, clenching the dull side of her kagune. "Please, let me go!"

I was kicked to the ground, harshly landing on the cold cement floor. I tried to stand but I was thrown against the wall by my back, the air being knocked out of my lungs. I gasped, the ghoul pressing the purple blade against my neck. I clenched my teeth, screwing my eyes shut.

"The feisty ones are always the best~" she purred, pressing the blade harder against my throat, choking me. She bit my neck harshly, making me cry out in pain.

I screwed my eyes shut, waiting to be stabbed to death. But that never came.

Instead, the girl before me yelled out in frustration, and I fell to the floor on my hands and knees. I shakily looked up, eyes widening.

Another ghoul had thrown her to the side, two thin, sharp kagune coming from the back around his waist. He stabbed her in the heart, the other piercing through her stomach. The girl shrieked, trying to cut off his kagune with the purple one at her shoulder. Blood spurted everywhere, thickly flowing the floor.

I put a hand to my mouth in disgust, shakily getting up. I grimaced as the deep bite in my neck burned.

 _I have to run, get out of here, warn the police, something!_

The other ghoul began to eat her, its kagune wildly whipping around as it began to disinegrate.

 _A-a c-cannibal?!_

I whimpered, cursing to myself as he snapped his head towards me, black eyes with red irises piercing into my soul. My eyes widened and I turned to run away, but a slick, black tentacle wrapped around my waist, pulling me over to the gruesome scene. I froze in fear, shaking as I gulped, clenching my jaw.

"What, you're not going to thank me?" his deep voice rang out, startling me. His second tentacle slowly drifted in front of my face, pressed against my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound.

I watched with fearful eyes as he walked around to face me. His whole torso was caked with blood, along with most of his chin. The thick, crimson droplets still dripped from his mouth.

I only let out a muffled whimper in response, making eye contact with his dreadful eyes. He slowly removed the tenacle covering my mouth, flicking it to the side. Blood splattered on the wall beside me, making me begin to shake again.

"I just saved your life, Darling, and so I think a thanks is something we can start with~"

I gulped, shivering as his second tentacle grazed up my leg.

"T-t-thank yo-u," I stuttered quietly, whimpering when the tentacle at my leg slid a bit higher.

"Cooperation. _Just_ what I like~" he cooed, pulling me closer to his frame. I tensed, waiting for him to kill me.

He waved a hand before my face in a circular motion. "Now sleep, Darling."

(I did that cos I didn't know how else to make him pass out, ssshhhh.)

 _Time Skip [Room looks a bit like this. Not the same, cos it's not Jason's place or whatever]_

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the pain in my neck. From what I saw, I was in a large room with red bars, yet it was circular. Almost like an arena.

 _So it wasn't a dream... I'm really going to fucking die..._

I sat up, beginning to shake as I looked down at my wrists, seeing loose chains around them. I gulped, looking around to the best of my abilites.

"H-hello?" I whimpered, my voice echoing slightly. When I tugged on the chains, they rattled loudly, making me cringe.

"Glad you've awoken," the deep voice from before echoed throughout the room, and then defiant footsteps clicked on the floor.

The ghoul that "rescued" me now stood before me, smirking.

"Apologizes for the chains," he muttered with amusement, grazing his fingers across them. I gulped and wearily looked up at him, clenching my jaw.

"You never know- I just wanted to be careful. Humans like you just run off!"

"Why d-did you bring me h-ere?" I shakily whispered, clenching my fists. He only smirked wider, tracing my jawline with his cold finger.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Darling~" he seductively whispered by my ear, his hands trailing over my shoulders.

I shivered at his lower voice, biting my lip.

"Now don't run away when I unchain you alright? I don't want to hurt you~"

I hesitantly nodded, watching with fearful eyes as he unchained me, dropping the metal shackles to the checkered floor. He beckoned me to stand, to which I followed shakily. Then with a snap of his fingers, the metal chair had vanished, being replaced with a matress.

Black kagune, laced with thin, red veins emerged from the back of his waist. At the edges were shining, razor-sharp-like blades. I gulped, looking from him to his slowly drifing kagune. They moved like seaweed flowing in the ocean's current.

He stepped up to me, making me stumble backwards in fear, landing on the matress, making him smirk as his eyes gleamed.

The ghoul pressed me down onto the matress, leaning in close.

"What's your name, Darling?" he whispered, black and red eyes looking into mine.

"M-Mark," I whimpered, glancing at his kagune.

"And I: Dark," he muttered with a smirk, placing his hands on either side of my waist.

I gulped, hesitantly nodding. My eyes looked back at his kagune.

"Now now, don't be _scared~"_ he cooed by my ear, only making me whimper in response.

"Y-you're not gonna hurt m-me are you?" I stuttered weakly, gulping as I looked into his black scleras, the irises a glaring, sharp red.

He shrugged to the side. "We'll see." His lips grazed against my ear, his hot breath hitting my skin. "I assume you won't be bad... you know what bad boys get, right?"

I swallowed. "P-punishment?"

"Yes, that's correct~"

He grazed his hands down my torso slowly, slipping his cold hands under my shirt. I bit my lip as I shakily exhaled, closing my eyes for a moment.

Dark whipped one of his kagune, the blade gleaming brighter. I eyed it with fear, feeling myself tense up.

The razor-sharp tentacle neared me and I tried to get away, only to have my chest pressed down.

"What have I said about bad boys, Mark~?"

I gulped, wearily eyeing the tenacle as it touched my collarbone.

"W-what're you doing?" I whimpered, clenching the sheets as he dragged it down. My shirt began to tear in a thin line, exposing my body.

I shivered, my face heating up as I looked at him. He smirked in response, slowly cutting my jeans. Now, I was only left in my boxers once he threw the torn garments to the side.

Dark hovered over me, tracing a cold finger on my bottom lip. I shivered, shrinking back beneath him. He leaned down, his lips grazing against mine softly. I tilted my head away slightly, clenching my jaw. This made him frown slightly.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd cooperate, Darling," he hissed lowly, his knee pressing between my legs. I gulped, eyeing his sharpened kagune.

He waved it slightly, and it slightly dulled. Dark tapped the sharp tentacle on my shoulder, making my breath hitch. I glanced down at it with wide eyes, my body tense as I clenched the sheets tighter.

I quickly looked at Dark, clenching my jaw. He moved his kagune slightly, the cool, firm tentacle tapping against my skin.

He sluggishly dragged it down the right side of my front, the blade gliding across my skin.

"A-aa-h," I shakily exhaled, clenching the sheets tighter as I watched the bladed tentacle slide over my skin.

Dark POV

I licked my lips, drinking in the fear radiating from him. I moved my kagune to his left side, dragging it down by its sharp side as well.

Mark audibly gulped, screwing his eyes shut in fear.

"It's not _that_ bad, is it, Darling~?" I coo, adding some pressure that made him tense up even more.

He only whimpered in response, clenching the sheets tighter until his knuckles turned white.

As I slid my kagune down, a thin line of blood oozed out.

 _Blood._

I bit my lip, enjoying the hiss of pain from Mark. His tense frame made more blood coax out.

 _Oh, just a taste._

I leaned down, dragging my tongue up his smooth, warm skin. Sweetness tingled on my tongue, my eyes widening slightly.

 _Such devine blood..._

I looked up at him, seeing he was wearily eyeing me.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'll l-liste-n, Dark," he shakily whimpered, wearily eyeing me as I rose and placed my hands by either sides of his shoulders, hovering over him.

"It's fine, Darling~" I whispered, craving more of his sweet blood. It was driving me mad.

Mark POV

Dark's eyes looked a bit wilder, the irises glowing brighter.

"This isn't a punishment but..." he began softly, brushing his lips against my neck. He was close to my wound from that koukaku.

"I simply can't help myself..."

Dark licked the point where my neck met my shoulder, making me shiver. His hands trailed down to my hips, squeezing softly.

"What d-"

He placed a finger upon my lips, shushing me as he nibbled at my wound.

"Sorry about this, Darling."

 _What does h-_

I cried out in pain as Dark bit my neck harshly, my whole frame tensing as I bundled up my fists in the sheets.

I bit my lip, screwing my eyes shut as he began to suck softly. But... but I was beginning to feel pleasure.

A moan sounded in my throat as I panted, tilting my head to the side as Dark continued to drink the blood gushing from my neck.

He licked around the fresh wound, sucking softly again to coax out more blood.

He slowly pulled away, dragging his wet, smooth tongue across my neck, making me shudder roughly.

"You seemed to like that," he stated, wiping the corner of his mouth with the cuff of his sleeve.

I gulped, averting my eyes as my face heated up, the wound stinging slightly as it was presented with the cold air.

"But I won't do that again. Any more of that sweet blood of yours and I might just eat you!" he joked, beaming insanely.

I chuckled under my breath, scared out of my skin.

 _Don't forget. He can kill you with a single strike._

He placed a firm hand on my boxers, causing me to flinch. Slowly, he began to palm me as he kept eye contact with me. I bit my lip, my breath picking up pace as I clenched the sheets.

Dark leaned down, harshly tugging my hair back with his free hand. I yelped, flinching when he roughly pressed his lips against mine, sliding his tongue in. A choked moan came out as he pressed himself closer to me, getting rougher.

His thin kagune wrapped around me, bringing me up a bit. I shivered as the cool, wet tentacles tightened, running over me.

Dark's tongue didn't leave any crevice unexplored; his mouth tasted of the sharp tang of blood. But this exhilarated me.

I gripped his shoulders, moaning softly as he continued rubbing me between my legs.

 _Could this just be how he kills humans...? Decieves them, makes them trust you before he stabs you?_

He pushed me back down on the bed, our lips still connected as he swiftly removed my boxers. I gasped at the sudden cool air hitting my skin, flinching when his cold hand gripped my erect member.

He pulled away, beginning to pump slowly as he breathed in my ear. I moaned, arching my back in pleasure, craving for more friction.

"Feels good doesn't it~" he breathed out, his hot breath hitting my skin. He licked the shell of my ear, sending shivers through me.

"Ah, y...yes," I moaned, closing my eyes as my grip on his shoulders tightened.

He quickened his pace, twisting his wrist, sending more pleasure to shoot through my frame. I gasped, curling my toes. My stomach burned with the sensation.

"I... 'm cl-ose," I whispered, gasping as he increased his pace.

Just as I was about to release, he squeezed the head of my member, making my frame jolt.

"Can't have you lost yet~" he taunted, a tentacle lifting up my chin, slowly trailing down. I shifted, whimpering softly.

The smooth tentacle slid down to my nipple, pressing softly. A jolt went through my frame as I moaned.

"Ah, sensitive, huh~" he cooed, making me blush brightly.

I bit my lip, arching my back and moaning in surprise as he pressed harder.

"Awe, what a sweetheart," he teased, circling the soft tendril around the bud and pressing harder. I gasped, my hands going to clench the sheets.

He slowly did the same to the other, making me a moaning and panting mess beneath him. As he did this, his other tentacle drifted in front of my face, its blade dulling; the edge was now rounded and soft.

"Look at you. Getting all hot and bothered by such simple touches," he cooed menacingly, sending shivers down my spine.

I turned my head away, only to have my chin yanked back by his other tentacle.

"Open uuuup~" he sang, waving his kagune slightly as he nudged it against my mouth.

I bit my lip, hesitantly looking up at him. His eyes were half-lidded, almost as if in boredom, but the gleaming smirk showed his malice.

I slowly opened my mouth, screwing my eyes shut as his kagune slid in, beginning to pump slowly.

"Such a good boy~" he purred, cool hands beginning to trail over my body, making me tense up with anticipation. Dark continued pumping slowly, squeezing my hips and massaging circles in them.

He shoved his kagune down my throat, making me gag. I clenched the sheets, panting heavily as he pulled the tendril away. A string of saliva was still connected.

"Watching you choke is so... _arousing,"_ he hissed out softly.

His kagune trailed down as he roughly pressed his lips against mine, shoving his tongue in. I emit a choked moan, weaving my fingers through his hair.

Dark took my wrists, roughly pinning them to the bed, the kiss getting rougher. I shifted, closing my eyes as I moaned.

I emit a yelp of surprise as a wet, smooth tentacle intruded my entrance, pumping slowly. Dark pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips. I groaned, curling my toes at the weird sensation. His other tentacle teased me, grazing my body.

A jolt of electricity shot through me once his other kagune prodded within me. I arched my back and moaned, clenching my fists.

"That's the spot~" he purred, pressing harder. I bit my lip, breathing heavily.

The tentacle began to stroke my sweet spot, sending a whole new sensation through me. I moaned softly, panting for air.

"Nn~ D... Dark," I moaned, writhing beneath him. I shuddered in pleasure.

I earned a harsher thrust from his kagune, gasping. He yanked my hair and pulled me up into another kiss, shoving his tongue down my throat. I let out a choked moan, gripping onto his shoulders.

He quickened his pace, jabbing my sweet spot each time that sent me moaning and gasping. My heart thudded a hundred miles a minute and my whole frame felt weak under him.

Dark gripped a firm hand on my neglected member, quickly stroking to match the quick thrusts. Intense pleasure surged through me; I gripped his shoulders tighter.

I dug my nails in further when I felt that familiar burning knot in my stomach. Dark immediately quickened his pace, and I gasped in the rough kiss. He pulled away.

"D...D-" he pressed his other tentacle firmly on my mouth, and I screwed my eyes shut, curling my toes. _So close so close._

"Ssh," he taunted by my ear lowly, sending more shivers down my spine. "It's Master~"

I vigorously nodded, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. I didn't care right now. All I wanted was to release.

Dark stroked even faster, and I gasped as his other tentacle hit my prostate harshly.

"M-Master!" I exclaimed, releasing. Dark gave me a hum of acknowledgment, his tentacle slipping out.

I panted, my grip on his shoulders loosened. His kagune disinagrated as he slowly leaned me down, lapping up my cum.

I shivered, closing my eyes for a moment.

 _"This was fun," he hissed, and then a stab to my heart._

I quickly opened my eyes, staring into harsh red and black ones.

"Not as sweet as your blood, but good enough~" he purred, referring to my semen.

I blushed brightly, Dark leaning to the side of the bed and handing me my boxers. I bit my lip, face heating up more.

"I'll get you new clothes," Dark lowly said with a smirk.

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! I'll post a few more after this to make up for it :)**

 **Have a fantastic day!**

 **-aya**


	15. Bringing a Girl Home, Are We?

**before I start, I just wanna say a little warning. As I was proof-reading, I saw there was some dialogue that could be offensive to some? Maybe?**  
 **Then again, this book has _D_ _arkiplier_ in it for cripe's sake. Plus, it's not _that_ bad. Okay, ima shut uuupppp now**

"Ah, yeah, what game do you wanna play?" I asked as I opened the door, letting her walk in.

She turned around, blonde hair swaying softly. She put a finger to her lips, humming softly, "I don't know. Anything really."

"Alright," I responded, leading her to my room.

"Hey, I'm gonna head to the restroom quick, then we can play," Amy stated over her shoulder, exiting the room as I said a soft 'okay' and set up the game.

Amy was a good friend of mine, and she often visited. (For the sake of the story.)

She returned and sat next to me, smiling at my game choice.

"Oh, I'm so gonna beat you," she challenged, smirking at me.

"It's on," I chuckled, handing her a controller.

 _~Time-u Skip-u~_

Amy and I had tied, and we called it a day. We exited the room and went to the front door.

I opened it for her, smiling brightly.

"It was nice hanging out with you again, Mark," Amy said, facing me as she returned my large grin.

"Isn't it _always?"_ I teased, earning a snort of laughter and a roll of Amy's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, brushing some hair out of her face, "Well, I'll see ya soon, Mark!" She waved over her shoulder as she walked away.

I waved back, grinning, "See ya!"

I watched her walk off, making sure she was safe. I emit a content sigh, and began to softly close the door. Every time Amy came over, it always made me happy. She was like... like a Happy Virus!

The door shut with a soft click, and I stared at it for a while.

"Bringing a _girl_ home, now are we?" Dark rumbled, making me jump up ten feet in the air.

"Dark!" I exclaimed, spinning around so fast I stumbled slightly, "Jeez, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't sense me that whole time," he muttered quickly with disbelief, his words stuck together. Dark clicked his tongue, putting a hand to his hip as he looked off to the side. "You fucking imbocile."

I frowned, crossing my arms. "Well I'm sorry! I haven't seen Amy in a while so I don't think she'd appreciate me spacing off worrying about you!"

He huffed out of his nose, smirking. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "You have a crush on Amy."

I blinked, freezing up. "W-wha- no I don't; we're just friends!"

"You're lying, Mark," he stated a matter-of-factly. "You can't deny it."

He turned to me and closed the space between us, lightly pressing me into the door. "But don't worry," he cooed, dark red eyes flashing, "I'm gonna change that right up."

(-)

Before I could protest, he crashed his lips against mine, pressing me into the door. I let out a little gasp, giving him the chance to slide his tongue in my mouth.

His cold hands slid up my shirt, sending shivers through me.

I tried pushing him away lightly, turning my head slightly as I panted for air.

"D-Dark, we ca-"

He captured my lips again, riding his knee up my crotch. I moaned softly, face going red.

He pulled away and tackled my neck, biting at my sweet spot. I gasped, gripping his shoulders.

"W-what if A-" I moaned as Dark bit harder, "Amy comes and s-sees?"

Dark slowly pulled away, licking his lips.

"Then let her," he stated, smirking and eyes flashing.

He swifty lifted me off my feet, making me yelp. Dark chuckled, heading to my bedroom.

Dark pushed me onto the bed, eyes glimmering with lust. I gulped, feeling my face heat up.

He crawled over me and brought my head up, capturing my lips in a heated kiss. I moaned, weaving my fingers in his hair. I didn't want this. I never really did. But once I was a few minutes into any session with Dark, resisting was impossible.

Dark snaked his tongue into my mouth, his hands slowly travelling down my sides that made me shiver roughly. His cold hands slipped under my shirt, causing me to gasp. He took my wrists and lightly pinned them above my head, slowly sliding off my shirt. I shivered at the sudden cold air rushing at my skin, looking up at Dark with heat on my face.

He smirked, shedding himself of his own shirt, enthralling me with his own torso. I always told myself it was wrong to gawk at the sight of him, but his frame was more built and muscular. With each movement he made, his strong muscles would ripple beneath his skin, and that always got to me.

Dark leaned back down, trailing kisses down my stomach. I shuddered underneath his contact, whimpering lightly.

He slowed as he reached my abdomen, beginning to lick lightly. I shivered, shifting in place.

Dark smirked up at me and pressed a hand against the denim of my jeans, making me arch my back and moan softly. His cold hands began to roam my exposed body, and I shakily moaned at the feeling.

Dark glided his hands down my torso as he rose up, taking a small step away from the edge of the bed. He began to unzip his jeans. Oh, I knew where this was going, and I felt myself grow even harder.

I went onto the floor, going down onto my knees. Dark slid out of his jeans and boxers, presenting me with his erect member. I gripped his hips, looking up at him as I licked the tip, encasing my lips around his member and going down slowly.

Dark loosely tangled his fingers in my hair, humming softly. I began to bob my head, humming, sending vibrations through his member. He groaned, tightening his grip in my hair. I gripped his hips tighter, digging my nails in as he began to push my head slightly.

Dark shuddered and pulled my head away, swallowing as he regained his breath. He brought me back up on the bed, beginning to unzip my own jeans. After that, he swiftly pulled them off along with my boxers, startling me.

He grabbed my ankles and roughly placed them over his shoulders, his eyes catching mine. I shakily exhaled, gripping the sheets.

He pressed three fingers against my lips, and I opened my mouth, staring at him as I sucked on his fingers. No lube, huh. Either he was impatient today or I was in trouble. And I think it's the latter.

Dark pulled away his fingers, grazing my lip as they parted. He slowly brought his fingers down, prodding my entrance softly.

"Bringing a girl home," he muttered under his breath, keeping eye contact with me. "Oh I bet how you wish you could fuck her, huh Mark."

I gulped, face turning red. "T-that's not true," I muttered, quieter than I intended. "W-we're just f-friends."

Dark smirked, entering a finger that made me squirm uncomfortably. He quickly added a second finger, making me yelp. "Like I said," he stated lowly, making scissoring motions with his fingers that made me hiss, "you're lying, Mark~"

"But I hope to squeeze some truths out of you soon."

I gulped, clenching my teeth as he added a third finger, slowly thrusting the digits. "W-what do you," I gasped lightly from the pain of his shifting fingers, "m-mean by that?" I managed out, looking at him through one open eye.

Dark only smirked, shrugging slightly in response. He angled his fingers a bit, sharply thrusting in, finding my sweet spot. I arched my back and moaned, gripping the sheets beneath me.

"Wonderful," he cooed, slowly pulling his fingers out.

He adjusted in place and lined his member with my entrance, looking up at me slowly. I gulped, face growing red as I stared at him.

"I want to know Mark..." Dark muttered, glancing up at me as he pressed his tip in, making me hiss lightly.

He slowly entered me, thrusting slowly. I moaned, trying to listen for his words through the pain and pleasure.

"Can a girl do _this_?" Dark lowly growled, suddenly ramming into me, instantly hitting my prostate. I arched my back and moaned loudly, throwing my head back.

He gripped my hair, roughly yanking back my head, awaiting my answer.

He thrusted harder, and I gasped, clenching the bed sheets.

"Ah! N-no, no they c-ca-an't," I weakly moaned, giving in.

Dark smirked, loosening his harsh grip on my hair. "Good~" he purred, giving me another harsh thrust that made me gasp with pleasure.

He trailed down and roughly bit the sweet spot on my neck, making me moan loudly as I clawed at his back. He pulled away, licking his lips, staring at me from the corner of his eye.

"Now..." Dark muttered, slightly picking up pace with his thrusts. I gasped and weakly turned my head to him, face burning under his mischievous gaze.

I gulped, digging my nails into his back as he pressed into my sweet spot harder.

"Who do you belong to...?" Dark muttered, so quiet I could barely hear.

"W-what?" I croaked out, gasping as he bit harder at my neck.

Dark forcefully rammed into me, white flashing across my vision as I arched by back and moaned.

"Who do you belong to," he said more sternly, more defiantly.

He rammed into me with more force. "Ah! Y-You, Dark!" He hummed with satisfaction, taking my legs and adjusting them. I wrapped them around his waist, staring up at him, panting heavily.

"And _only_ me?" he inquired, digging his nails into my hips as he thrust deeper within me.

I gasped, writhing beneath him. "Y-yes, only you, Dark! Only you!" He smirked at my pathetic submissiveness, taking hold of my leaking member that made me flinch.

I wearily gulped and looked up at him, shivering with anticipation.

Dark slowly began to pump my member in match with his thrusts, smirking at my reaction. I was gasping, panting, and moaning beneath him. All of his touches always sent me on edge. He began to quicken his pace, making me arch my back with a moan and clench the bedsheets.

He was relentlessly pounding into me now, his strokes on my member even quicker which sent waves of pleasure coursing through me.

My stomach burned and I gasped for air. "D-Da..ark..." I warned, throwing my head back and gasping.

Dark went faster upon hearing my weak plead, and I cried out as I released. Dark came after me, filling me with warmth that made me shudder. With a few more slow thrusts, he pulled out, wiping the sweat beading from his forehead.

He lapped up the white substance from his hand and my stomach, making me shiver softly. He crawled onto the bed, draping the covers over the both of us.

Dark lifted my head and let the crook of my neck rest against his arm. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"You should pay more attention to me," Dark murmured, pressing himself closer to me.

I weakly smiled, looking at him through tired eyes. "You jealous?"

He smirked, chuckling as his eyes flashed. "You could say."


	16. Ride-Short

**Another request from a fellow Wattpadder!**

 **Before I start this shitstack, what's your opinion on sub Dark?**

 **Drink in more cringe, children. {cuttin to the chase a bit btw}**

"Nn~" I shakily moaned, shuddering beneath him. "Ah- Dark, f-faster~"

He didn't listen, only stroking slower. I bucked my hips, whimpering.

"Not yet, Marki~" he purred, applying some pressure that made me gasp.

"Ah, oh _please,_ Dark," I moaned, arching my back as I clenched the sheets. Another moan- one of surprise- came from my throat as Dark slipped a finger into my entrance.

I bit my lip, toes curling as Dark continued to tease me. It felt like hours of torturous pleasure, you don't even _know_. He entered a second digit, pumping slowly, stopping his strokes on my member all together. I shakily exhaled, wanting more of the sweet friction.

"Please- hurry~" I mewled, biting my lip.

Dark chuckled, slipping his fingers out. He crawled on the bed, hovering over me, his knee purposely rubbing against my shaft.

"Impatient aren't we?" he teased, nibbling at my ear.

I bit my lip, groaning as he grazed his fingers over my shaft.

"Just fuck me please, Dark- I can't take it," I needily whispered, looking into his glaring red eyes. Dark smirked, rising. He removed his final garments- his pants and boxers- setting them off to the side.

My face heated up brightly, raising a brow when he laid down, resting some of his frame on the headboard. Dark flashed me a grin, eyes flashing.

What's he doing?

He lifted me up, biting his lip softly.

"Wha-?"

He slammed me down on his erect member, making me moan in surprise- one relative to a scream. Pleasure coursed through me.

"S-shit, Dark!" I tightly gripped his shoulders, biting my lip harshly as I screwed my eyes shut. I shakily exhaled, wearily looking into mischievous red eyes.

"Go on, Mark," he lowly whispered, "You know what to do~"

He bucked his hips, ramming into my prostate. I gasped and moaned, gripping his shoulders tighter.

[halp, im stuuuck]

Dark gripped my hips, helping guide me. I bit my lip as I began to move up and down, gasping at the feeling. He bucked his hips again, sending me into a frenzy.

"Ah, D-Dark~" I shakily moaned. He brought me up, slamming me back down. I moaned loudly, panting heavily and heart beating quickly.

He guided my hips-soon, I was bouncing up and down.

"C-close," I gasped, gripping his shoulders harsher. There was that familiar burning knot in my stomach.

"Me too," Dark whispered, giving one last strong buck of his hips.

With that, I moaned as I released, panting heavily. Dark came soon after, warmth filling me that made me shiver.

Dark lifted me off, and I lay next to him, still panting heavily.

 **[ye ya know, can i just stop here? heh-gonna]**

 **Thanks for pushing through! [sorry if it sucks. i wrote this really late at night]**

 **Tell me in the comments how badly you cringed XD- rate 1-10 [mine's 10, boi]**

 **Have a fantastic day ^^**

 **-aya**


	17. Rim--short

**Requested from Wattpad.**

 **Prepare for more cringe everyone! (Cutting to the chase here btw, so it's gonna be short) Take this basket of cringe :)**

Oh, and gasp! Third POV?!

He gasped as cold hands slid over his exposed torso, moaning softly. The man was pressed harder into the bed, kisses peppered down his stomach. The one above him rubbed him through his boxers, smirking up at the reaction he received.

"A-ah, Dark!" the one underneath him cried out, arching his back into his touch.

Dark chuckled, hooking his fingers under the hem of the other's boxers, pulling away and letting it snap against their waist.

"D-dammit, stop t-teasing me," the other whimpered, face burning red.

"Hmm," Dark pondered, grazing his hands up the other's torso slowly, loving the shiver that shuddered through the body beneath him. "I don't want to, Mark~"

Another whimper sounded through the room. Dark hovered over the lightly panting figure, grinding his knee against him slowly. Mark arched his back, a groan sounding from his throat, his fingers clenching the sheets below him.

Dark eased to a stop, swiftly flipping Mark over. He let out a yelp of surprise, shifting uncomfortably, only for his waist to be hoisted up so he would be on his knees. Mark pushed himself him up, now in the typical 'doggy style.' He emit a small sound of confusion, looking back at the other.

Dark smirked at him, slowly pulling the man's boxers down and throwing them off to the side, biting his lip slightly. Mark shivered, clenching the sheets in anticipation.

The demon grazed his hands over Mark's stomach, getting dangerously close to his member. He licked his lips and gripped the half-Korean's hips, rubbing circles into them. Mark whimpered, one of impatience and arousal.

Dark's hot breath ghosted over Mark's skin as he trailed down to his backside. The other gulped, tightening his grip on the sheets. The demon rolled out his tongue, gliding it down his lower back, his hands trailing so close to the other's shaft but purposely never reaching.

Dark gripped Mark's ass with gentle hands, spreading the cheeks.

(you don't know how fuckin hard I cringed writing that XD)

Mark emit a yelp of surprise, letting out an even louder one when Dark's tongue grazed across his entrance. He clenched the sheets, panting softly as the demon traced the rim of his entrance.

"Oh~" Mark moaned, his stomach clenching, shuddering at the new sensation coursing through his veins.

Dark's hands trailed over to Mark's shaft, gripping it softly with a single hand. The man bit his lip, shuddering. The demon continued licking at the other's entrance, beginning to stroke their member slowly. Mark let out a breathy moan, closing his eyes and hanging his head.

"Ah... ah, _Dark~"_ Mark moaned, his arms slightly faltering as the demon picked up the pace in his strokes. Pleasure coursed through his veins, sending his heart beating a mile a minute.

Dark quickened his strokes, grazing his free hand's cool fingers down the other's thighs and hips. Mark gasped, biting his lip and panting heavily. He involuntarily bucked his hips, whimpering softly. Dark ignored it, gripping the man's hips tightly with his free hand as his strokes became sloppy.

"Ga-h~" Mark moaned, falling to his elbows, giving Dark a better angle to eat out his ass. The man gasped, clenching his fists tighter.

"F-fuck, Dark I'm gonna c-come," he warned, panting heavily and moaning as Dark licked at his entrance.

"Come for me, Marki," Dark muttered, his tone low and hoarse. He quickened his strokes even further, earning a sharp gasp from the man.

Mark shuddered roughly, releasing as he cried out Dark's name. He panted heavily, shivering again as he regained his breath, looking back at a smirking Dark. The demon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, red eyes gleaming.

"Sweet," Dark muttered softly, licking his lips.

 **UUUUUUUUUHHHHMMMM I'll stop there. Heh... eeeehhhh then again, i warned you this is a big ol' basket o cringey-o-ly!**

 **Well, have a fantastic day!**

 **-aya**

 **P.S. I can't do this again the agony, it's too much. halp meh plez**


	18. Blindfold

_Darkness._

That's all I saw as I opened my eyes. My eyelashes brushed against something, and I closed my eyes again.

 _Alright Mark, calm down. There's no way you could've been kidnapped or anything, you were-_

Wait... where _was_ I last? I tried racking through my memories, seeing that I was in the kitchen. That was the freshest image in my head, then it went black.

My breath hitched as I sensed movement. It felt cold in the room, and my arms felt sore.

"W-who's there?" I called out. As I clenched my fists, they were restrained in the slightest, and the rattling of metal chains softly sounded. _Shit... cuffed to the headboard, how great._

Cold fingers grazed across my side, making me shiver and my breath falter. I realized I was shirtless.

"I think you should know by now," a low voice purred, the wearers fingers grazing my lip. _Dark. Of course I should've known._

"Why are you doing this, Dark?" I asked, annoyed and curious, yet slightly excited for this sudden change.

"I just wanted to spice things up a bit," he cooed, and I felt the bed I was on shift at my side. Dark's cool breath was on my lips, making me shiver and shift in my spot.

Dark whispered something I couldn't pick up and pressed his lips against mine, slipping his tongue in.

I kissed back, joining the battle of tongues that I always lost.

I was caught by surprise when a firm hand palmed me through the fabric of my boxers, making me emit a startled moan.

W-what? How... how...

Dark gripped my hair, tilting my head to the side and biting my lip. I softly moaned from both the kiss and the firm hands palming me. My breath came out as erratic pants.

Dark slowly pulled away, hands grazing over my heaving chest.

"Switch," he lowly whispered, and the bed shifted. I gulped, completely confused. _Switch? What does that mean?_

My thoughts were halted as rough lips crashed onto mine. I gasped and they slid their tongue in. Already, I knew it wasn't Dark. _But, but who?_

I let out a choked moan as they pushed their heated tongue further down my throat. The hem of my boxers were pushed down with cold hands, and I shivered. Warm claws softly raked down my torso as a cold hand gripped my member.

I moaned into the kiss as the hand slowly began to stroke me, the wearer encasing their lips around the head. The one with the molten tongue slowly pulled away, licking slowly up my neck. I shivered, emitting a quiet moan as they began to bite at my sweet spot with cold, fanged teeth.

The cold hands stroking my member had eased to a stop, and I heard yet another 'switch.' The bed shifted again, and cold hands pressed against my chest. At this point, I knew it wasn't just Dark in this whole session.

Teeth bit at my neck in all the right places, and I gasped softly.

"D-Dark," I moaned out, arching my back in surprise and pleasure as the long, molten tongue wrapped around my member, "A-ah... please t-take...nn~... take off the b-blinfol-d." I wanted to see who he brought along.

The bed shifted and cool fingers hooked under the fabric covering my eyes. The blindfold was slowly slipped off, and I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark in the room, yet it was sharply lit by moonlight. I swallowed heavily, trying to calm my heaving chest, looking at the two figures standing on either side of the bed.

To my left was Dark, a smirk on his face and his red eyes gleaming. I hesitantly looked to my right, breath hitching and eyes widening.

Those flashing, toxic green eyes, his dark green hair, and the (what seemed-to-be) heavy kohl eyeliner on his waterline. He flashed a wide, sharp-fanged grin as I met his eyes.

 _Anti._

I just stared, swallowing lightly.

"Surprised, I assume," Dark's monotone voice rang out, and I averted my eyes toward him.

I hesitantly gave him a small nod, flitting my eyes back and forth between both figures. My body burned underneath their gaze, and I shifted in slight discomfort.

Anti gave Dark a look as if he was communicating with him. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, then realizing that they could _both_ read minds.

"Wonderful," Anti said after a few seconds, his grin widening as his scratchy voice sent shivers down my spine. His bright green eyes flitted to mine, and I gulped, shifting under his gaze. To be honest, I felt quite intimidated. Two demons towering over me and all.

Dark crawled onto the bed and lifted my chin, roughly pressing his lips against mine. Meanwhile, out of the corner of my eye, Anti glided his heated tongue up my member, causing me to shiver softly. I tugged on my restraints as Anti took me in whole, grazing his cool teeth against my shaft. I let out a shaky moan, arching my back as he began to bob his head quicker.

"Oh~" I moaned into the kiss, curling my toes in pleasure.

Anti's claws gripped my hips softly, occasionally raking them across my thighs. Dark pulled away and reached for something below the bed as Anti continued, sliding his molten tongue into the slit of my shaft or wrapping it around my member.

Dark rose, holding an item I couldn't see, and Anti retracted from my member, making me whimper softly. Anti took the place of Dark's, his green eyes piercing into mine as he massaged my chest lightly with warm hands. I shuddered, emitting a soft moan.

The cap of a lid snapped, startling me in the slightest. But I was too distracted by Anti's heated tongue in my mouth to care.

I then jolted as I felt two cold, slick fingers prod my entrance and slip themselves in. I let out a soft groan, digging my nails into the palms of my hands. Dark began to make scissoring motions, stretching me out. I shifted in discomfort, panting softly.

Anti's warm claws grazed over my frame, and I shuddered, moaning softly, the pain subsiding. Dark pressed in a third digit, pumping in and out. I arched my back as he prodded my sweet spot, emitting a low moan.

Dark slipped his fingers out, reaching for the item he retrieved earlier. I weakly eyed him, my attention quickly returning to the make-out session with Anti. His warm hands gripped my hips, and a thick, cylindrical item was pressed into me. I gasped, turning my head away from Anti and clenching my teeth. The green-haired demon bit at my neck in response, rubbing circles into my hips.

Once the item was in fully, Dark slowly began to pump it. I gasped, pain and pleasure coursing through my frame. His cool hand gripped my member, stroking slowly in time with his pumps.

I moaned, arching my back and calling out his name softly. Anti raked his claws over my entire torso, sending shivers through my frame.

His molten tongue slid down my neck, biting at my skin with cold fangs.

With a sharp _click!_ that rang through the air, the toy within me began to vibrate. I gasped, tugging at my restrains as Dark pressed it in further, roughly pressing against my prostate.

I let out a strangled moan, from both the toy and Anti's grazes and licks and bites.

Dark began to bob his head on my member again, humming so it would send vibrations down it. I gasped, arching my back, my eyes fluttering closed.

With another click, the toy vibrated harder, making me emit a moan of surprise.

"O-oh, I'm... go-gonna-"

Anti placed a firm hand upon my mouth, smirking up at me. I let out a muffled moan, tugging on the restraints.

Dark pulled away from my member, quickly replacing his hand, stroking slowly.

"I want ta taste 'im," Anti groaned, looking at Dark.

He smirked, licking the head of my shaft.

"Finish him then," Dark muttered, his tone playful and mischievous. "I'll watch."

With that, Dark rose, only to be quickly replaced with Anti.

His heated tongue wrapped around my member, stroking slowly, yet increasing speed at a snail's pace.

Through the thick fog of pleasure, I saw Dark walk up to the right side of the bed, looking down at me. My face burned and I averted my eyes, quickly forgetting about his presence when my vision began to grow white.

"A-ah!" I cried out, throwing my head back as I released. Anti swallowed it all, licking his lips.

"Oh, you're true ta yer word, Dark. Sweet and delectable," Anti moaned softly, licking his lips again.

I panted for air, gasping as the vibrator was roughly taken out. The two demons stared down at me, smirking. I rested my head against the pillows, regaining my breath.

"We need ta do this again som'time," Anti stated, green eyes glowing at the thought.

Dark smirked, glancing at him with a red eye. "Indeed."

"Oh so I don't get a say in this?" I croaked out breathily, amused yet annoyed. I mean, it's my flipping body.

"You love it," Dark muttered, licking his lips.

I quickly shut up, face growing red as I averted my eyes.

"Well," Anti stated, glancing at both me and Dark, "Until next time."

Dark smirked, imitating the other's two finger salute. "Until next time."

 **Aaaannnnddd there won't be a next time! Maybe. Not yet. Who knows. Nah, I don't think so. I mean, unless you waaaant it. But threesomes, if this even _counts_ as one, are fuckin hard to write!**

 **On Wattpad, I said: The reason I decided to write a threesome was cooossss...**

 ** _Three_ k reads...**  
 ** _Three_ some. Heh, see, see what I- okay I'll go back in my corner.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and have a fantastic day!**

 **Aya^^**


	19. Punishment

**(Alt. version to Shower. This is the "next time" Dark comes along.)**

Excerpts from 'Shower':  
Moan my name for me, Marki~ Don't hold back or you'll be punished next time."  
 _W-wait, punished? N-next time?_  
 _-_  
Dark leaned by my ear, whispering seductively in a low tone as he increased his strokes, "Moan my name, Mark~ Come on, you know you want to, you slut~"  
I'll be continuing from this specific scene! Then, it'll lead to this actual chapter. (Go ahead and ignore this part if ya want. It'll save ya from the Cringe!)

I frantically shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut as I bit my lip. No, I won't give in; I won't give him what he wants!  
Dark growled in his throat, glaring at me. He said nothing, staring at me as he pumped my member faster. A soft moan made its way out, and I clamped my jaw shut.  
 _I-I-It feels so good though..._ I internally shook my head, telling myself to stay strong and not succomb to those thoughts.  
Dark stopped stroking my member, an evil glint in his eye. I breathed heavily, panting for air as I weakly looked up at him.  
A toothy smirk slowly crept its way onto his face, shooting shivers down my spine.  
"You just made everything so much more fun, Markimoo~"  
A flash came before my eyes-it was me all bound up and gagged. D-did I just see a fragment of Dark's mind?!  
A violent shiver went through me and my eyes widened as he vanished before my eyes. What... what does he mean by... by that?!  
 **(Real chapter begins here!)**  
º~*~º  
 _A few days later..._

I got up and stretched, yawning. After a few hours of recording, I needed to hit the hay. I had to catch up on a lot of things for YouTube, and it was around midnight.  
Getting ready for bed, I stripped myself of my garments, all but my boxers. I sat on my bed, staring off slightly, just thinking about the day with a small yawn.  
I shivered, rubbing my arms. It usually wasn't this cold in this house. I mean, yeah, I could be under the blankets and warm up, but I wanted to make sure the thermostat was alright.  
Before I could get up, a shadow forcefully pushed me down, shoving a ball-like object into my mouth that made me choke. I struggled, my screams muffled by the ball gag that was being tied around my head.  
Who was this?! How did they get here?!  
They pinned my shoulders down into the bed, digging their nails in. I looked up at them, vision blurry from the dim light and my lack of glasses.  
I let out a sound that was supposed to be a demanding form of, "Who are you!" But instead, it came out as a defenseless-souding whimper.  
I swallowed, trying to calm down the panicking feeling in my chest. I WANTED ANSWERS AS TO WHO THIS WAS.  
They chuckled, straddling me. Wait- I recognized that low tone.  
"Why yes! It's me, Dark. You sure put up a fight, but then again, in the end, you're just utterly _weak,"_ he hissed in my ear, his hot breath giving me goosebumps.  
"Mmf!" I attempted, scowling at how useless it rendered. I then remembered Dark could read minds.  
 _'Why are you_ here.' I spat, narrowing my eyes at him.  
"For your punishment, of course! Oh, Mark, we're gonna have a blast!" He exclaimed like a giddy schoolgirl, sitting up and smirking. His low voice sent shivers down my spine.  
 _'You mean_ you're _gonna have a blast,'_ I angrily remarked, and he narrowed his eyes at me.  
He then chuckled, throwing his head back slightly, "Oh my, tsk tsk tsk, you won't be thinking that way much longer, Markimoo~"  
My anger subsided, and my eyebrows raised, _'W-why's that...?'_  
"You'll see," he muttered dangerously, hand carressing the leather strap of the gag. "And when I take this off, I better not hear a word, got it? Or I'll have a better time with you~"  
I nodded quickly, feeling tears begin to sting my eyes. I was fearful, afraid, unknowing of what he was going to do next.  
Dark removed the gag from my mouth, and I inhaled a breath I didn't know I needed. I looked up into Dark's glowing red eyes, swallowing back a lump in my throat.  
He noticed my fear, smirking and putting on a mocking face, "Ssh, ssh, it's alright, Markimoo; I'll make you feel nice, don't you worry~"  
I gulped, and he put his hands on my chest, leaning down and kissing me roughly, snaking his tongue in. His hands trailed down my exposed sides, making me shiver. At this point, I was already breathing heavily.  
Dark pulled away, licking his lips. He quickly latched something around my neck, and the cool feeling of metal pressed up against my skin.  
"W-wha-" Dark pressed a finger against my lips, shushing me.  
He leaned in my ear, his voice rumbling, "Let's establish some rules for this little session."  
I tilted my head out of the way, practically snarling at him. He only gave me an amused look along with a roll of his eyes.  
"1. Follow all my orders, and  
2\. Do not moan until I say otherwise.  
Any breaking of these rules will result in a zap from your new electric collar, and if you're so stubborn to continue resisting, well," His eyes flickered black and he licked his lips. "I'll think of something."  
His red eyes flickered down to meet mine, "Understand?"  
I hesitantly nodded, trying to shrink back into the bed. Dark only smirked at my efforts and gagged me again.  
"And you know, I thought about giving you a blindfold- up those senses a bit," he started, "but then I thought: 'Nah, I want him to see _everything~' "_  
He put his hands on the bed by my shoulders, grinding his hips slowly against mine. I arched my back slightly, a strangled whimper escaping me in my attempt to conceal a moan. My eyes flickered over to his in fear.  
"Don't worry," he said, eyes glinting, "that doesn't count." He leaned down, that smirk still on his face, "Yet."  
Dark began kissing my neck, trailing up and down before going to my sweetspot. He licked my collarbone, beginning to bite it.  
Dammit, he knew exactly where to go, how was I _not_ supposed to moan?!  
Dark smirked against my skin and bit harder, a whimper escaping. I breathed heavily, embarrassed I was growing hard already.  
Dark trailed down, licking at my nipples. My breath caught in my throat, and I stared at the ceiling trying to concentrate through my fogged-up mind.  
 _Curse my sensitivity there!_  
Dark swirled his tongue around, softly tugging at the erect bud with his teeth. I moaned lightly, face going red and heartbeat quickening even more as I realized my slip-up.  
"Ah!" A sudden, small jolt went through my body, and a slight, lingering pain stung by the cool metal.  
I looked down at Dark, who smirked at me before he continued, pinching at the neglected other. Whimpers escaped my throat as I squirmed slightly.  
Dark then traveled down to my abdomen, trailing kisses down to my V. I shivered, successfully respressing a moan.  
But then Dark placed a hand on my boxers, palming slowly. My face heated up and a jolt of pleasure ran through me.  
"Nn~" I moaned, eyes fluttering close. A shock followed after, making me jump slightly and yelp.  
Dark resumed palming me, and I shut my eyes, breathing heavily, trying not to slip-up again as I clenched the bed sheets. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of my boxers and pulled them down, revealing my erect member.  
"Such a slut~" he purred, his hot breath hitting my skin.  
I gulped, and he licked and swirled his tongue around the tip. It felt amazing as his warm, wet tongue slowly glided along my shaft, sending millions of shivers through me.  
He wrapped his lips around the tip, flicking his tongue into the slit. I slightly arched my back, a groan sounding in my throat.  
Dark pulled away, kissing my inner thigh and nipping there, leaving a few hickeys. I gulped, shivering under his touch.  
He wrapped his lips against my member again, bobbing his head and humming lightly. Pleasure coursed through me as well as a jolt of electricity, for I had moaned.  
Dark pulled away, leaving me a panting mess. He crawled back up, biting my collarbone again. I whimpered, eyes fluttering open and closed.  
Dark sat up, taking his weight off me. "Flip over," he ordered gruffly, and I did so, shaking in the process.  
He chuckled at my fear, sliding a cold hand down my spine, which made me shiver. Dark pushed my shoulders down, and my hands were by my head, gripping the sheets. I felt like a fucking pancake or some shit.  
Dark leaned by my ear, "Just relax... Don't be so tense~" His warm breath gave me goosebumps, and I gulped. All I could see were the sheets beneath me.  
Dark leaned down, licking the back of my neck. I shivered, emitting a small whimper. He nibbled at the skin, trailing down to where my neck met my shoulder.  
He roughly bit down on the flesh, tugging on my hair slightly. I moaned, tightening my grip on the sheets. Another shock zipped through me, making me gasp for air. That fucker turned it up on a higher setting.  
He bit at that spot again, making me emit a strangled moan. I was shocked again, gasping for a short breath of air. _W-was there a bundle of nerves there?! Why did this have s-such an effect on me?!_  
Dark smirked against my skin, nibbling it once more before pulling away.  
"On your hands and knees," he said quietly, removing his weight on me.  
I obeyed, my arms shaky. I looked back over my shoulder, swallowing hard.  
"Ah, ah! No looking~" Dark stated, pushing my head the other way. I gulped, staring at the sheets bundled up in my hands.  
 _What's he gonna do what's he-_  
One of Dark's hands rested on my hip, while the other trailed down my stomach, slowly and sensually. I shivered, a whimper escaping my mouth.  
His hand slowly made its way to my member, and he slipped on what felt like a ring. He also slipped a cold, rod-like item into the slit. I gulped, eyes slightly widening with realization.  
Dark had applied a cock ring, along with a f-fucking cock plug. My face heated up, my hands going clammy. Fuck, this was going to be a long night.  
Dark chuckled, and I heard the cap of a bottle open loudly. I swallowed harshly, tensing up.  
"Get ready, Princess~" he teased, deep voice rumbling.  
Dark then inserted a finger into my entrance, pumping slowly. As he added a second finger and began scissoring, his other hand trailed down to my member.  
His finger grazed the ring, and a soft _click!_ sounded. The item began to vibrate softly, sending curt waves of pleasure through me. I emit a short moan from the new feeling, but was shocked soon after.  
"Feels wonderful, doesn't it, Marki?" Dark cooed, adding a third digit, which made me hiss lightly.  
I whimpered in response, closing my eyes and hanging my head like an emotionally defeated man.  
After a few more pumps of his fingers, Dark pulled them out. There was a moment of silence, only my heavy breaths were heard, and the weight on the bed shifted.  
The soft vibrations of the ring were driving me mad, making it hard not to moan.  
Dark's hands were on my hips again, rubbing circles in them. I gulped, breathing heavily. (The gag in my mouth made breathing a bit harder.)  
Another, yet more defiant, _click!_ sound rang through the room, merely startling me. A soft buzzing sound was heard, and curiousity nipped my brain for a second.  
A firm object was pressed near my entrance, causing me to stiffen. _Oh. So that's what it is..._  
Dark circled the item around my entrance, the toy vibrating softly. I gulped, shuddering.  
He slowly pushed the vibrator in, and I curled my toes, hanging my head.  
Dark pressed it in, the item vibrating within me and grazing my prostate. I emit a low groan, eyes closing for a second.  
He began to pump the vibrator, in and out, in and out. Another click, and the item vibrated more intensely. Dark pushed it in a bit deeper, hitting my prostate each time.  
I breathed heavily, doing my best to hold back the array of moans that wanted to escape.  
Dark increased the vibrations on the ring around my member and sped up his pumps with the vibrator, flicking it onto the highest intensity.  
I inhaled sharply and dipped my back for a moment, quivering with pleasure. My arms wobbled and I fell to my elbows, gripping the sheets tighter.  
I breathed heavily, whimpers coming out of my throat as I closed my eyes. _S-shit, this was so h-hard..._  
"Go ahead and let out a few of those angelic sounds, Princess~" Dark granted, pushing the vibrator in deeper.  
I instantly emit a moan, burying my face in the pillow and gripping it tightly. Pleasure coursed through me, sending my heart beating a hundred miles an hour.  
The vibrator roughly pressed against my prostate, making me shudder as yet another moan escaped me.  
Dark pushed it further, sending a jolt through my frame. Another moan left my mouth, and I shut my eyes.  
The bed shifted, signaling Dark had gone to retrieve something. I lifted my head slightly, panting heavily as the vibrator was still in me.  
"Rule 2 is back in order," Dark's low voice rumbled, and he returned to the bed, the mattress shifting to accommodate the new weight.  
I gulped, shakily propping myself back up with my hands.  
Dark grabbed my wrists, swiftly pulling them behind my back. I yelped, basically face planting into the bed. He wrapped a scratchy item around my wrists, which I now identified as rope.  
 _W-why the fuck did I need to be bound?! I'm not gonna g-go anywhere with_ this _demon here!_  
Dark lightly chuckled, sliding the vibrator out, but he upped the vibrations on the ring around my member. I gulped, shuddering and letting out a shaky breath.  
Dark trailed his fingers over my exposed back, slowly leaning towards my ear. "Let's add a third rule~"  
I swallowed harshly, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He was dimly highlighted by the soft light from my window, his eyes glowing. His dominating scent of pine trees made me shiver lightly, almost making me yearn for him.  
 _W-what am I_ saying?!  
Dark smirked, chuckling under his breath, "This'll be more like... a _challenge."_  
I gulped, watching him return to his position behind me.  
"Don't make any sounds until I diminish this rule. This means: no _whimpers_ , from your cute little mouth, and no groans. Let's see how _far_ you can go."  
My eyes widened, and I tried looking at him from my position. Fail.  
 _T-this would be impossible! And I d-don't even know what he's going to do!_  
Dark chuckled, carressing my thigh. "No need to worry, Markimoo~ And if you do well, I'll have a little... " _reward"_ for you near the end."  
I whimpered, clenching my fists. I-I don't think I want to know what this "reward" is...

He took off the shock collar and put it off to the side, silence following after.  
I heard the soft sound of a zipper, along with the ruffling of clothes. I gulped, hearing the loud snap of a bottle opening and closing. A few more seconds passed and Dark tenderly placed a hand on my hip.

"Ready, Princess~?" Dark cooed, not giving me the chance to answer as he pressed his tip in.

I hissed, biting down on the gag as he pressed himself in further. He waited a while for me to get used to him before he slowly began to thrust himself into me, already aiming for my sweet spot. He pressed into my prostate each time, making my breath hitch.

His free hand gripped my leaking member, stroking softly along with his thrusts. I shut my eyes, feeling pleasure course through me, drowning out the pain. I shakily exhaled, suppressing any sounds that so desperately wanted to escape.

Dark gradually sped up both his thrusts and strokes, his member pressing into my prostate harder.

"A-ah~" I moaned, burying my face in the pillow as he continued. No shock followed after, relieving me in the slightest. (Right, forgot he took off the shock collar.) But the pressure of this "Third Rule" weighed down on me.

I felt myself grow close to release, but the plug in my member prevented me from doing so, making me emit a groan. Dammit, I was already failing this within the first few minutes.

Dark leaned down, still thrusting and stroking, biting at my neck. I shakily breathed out, eyes fluttering closed. Oh God, this felt so _good~_

He roughly bit at the spot where my neck met my shoulder, making me gasp. I clenched my fists, feeling the rope scratch around my wrists.

Dark licked at the spot, biting in a harder fashion. I emit a strangled whimper I meant to hold back, feeling my face heat up. He smirked against my skin, pulling away with a little nibble at my ear.

I roughly shuddered as I had a dry orgasm, a breathy moan escaping. I shut my eyes, panting for air as he went a bit faster in his thrusts, following suit with his strokes on my member. All of his touches seemed to double the amount of pleasure I received from it.

The soft vibrations coursing through my member from the ring grew more pleasurable, too. I bit the gag as continuous waves of pleasure ran through me, making me whimper.

"Screw it," Dark lowly growled, tearing off the rope from my wrists with ease. "I wanna hear those moans of yours, baby."

He pulled out of me, swiftly flipping me over as he inserted himself in me again. He quickly removed the gag, his red eyes full of lust catching mine for a second. Well this took a surprising turn.

"Rules Two and Three are diminished," he whispered, biting his lip as he looked over my panting form.

Dark tugged at my hair, pulling my head back as he leaned down to kiss my neck. He began to slowly thrust himself into me again.

I arched my back, moaning softly as my eyes fluttered closed. He forcefully rammed into me, roughly hitting my prostate. A moan relative to a scream emitted from my throat as I squeezed my eyes shut.

Dark bit at my neck, kissing it and nipping at the flesh. My hands found their way into Dark's locks, weaving my fingers through it.

Dark trailed up, nibbling just below my jawline. He roughly pressed his lips against mine, snaking his tongue into my slightly agape mouth.

I tried pulling him closer, yearning for more of him. He smirked into the kiss, giving my hips a soft squeeze that made me gasp.

"D-Dark," I moaned through the kiss, my eyes closed and my grip on his hair tight, "pl-ah-please... nngh... _f-faster~"_

He did as I wished, speeding up his thrusts and hitting my prostate each time. I arched my back, an array of moans escaping my mouth.

Dark trailed down to my neck again, biting at my collarbone and the spot where my neck met my shoulder. I gasped and moaned with each bite, writhing underneath him in pleasure.

I panted for air, feeling my grip on Dark's hair loosen. He used one hand to stroke my member in time with his quick, pleasurable thrusts, making me moan loudly and throw my head back.

I felt that familiar burning knot in my stomach, but the plug in my member reminded me I wouldn't be releasing too soon.

"D-Dark, I wanna...c-co-"

"Just a little longer, Markimoo~" Dark purred, harshly biting down on my neck, making me gasp. He continued to stroke my leaking shaft, beginning to thrust harder into me. I arched my back, throwing my head back as an array of moans escaped from me.

I bit my lip and shut my eyes, gripping Dark's shoulders now. He swiftly pulled out the plug, leaning down into my ear.

His voice lowered a whole octave, rumbling throughout my whole body, "Come for me, Mark~"

With that, I screwed my eyes shut and cried out, throwing my head back as I released. My whole body shuddered and fatigue began to nip at my body.

Dark had come after me, releasing his seed into me, filling me with warmth. I weakly moaned, eyes fluttering open as my arms fell to my sides. My chest heaved as I looked at Dark, who was breathing with slight irregularity. He pulled out with a satisfying pop, looking down at me with bright red eyes.

He kept eye contact with me as he lapped up the white substance from my body, sending shivers through my body.

Dark carefully slid the little ring off the base of my shaft, putting it off to the side. He crawled off the bed, slipping on his boxers. He grabbed the covers and draped them across my panting frame, his red eyes seeming warm for a minute.

"Sleep tight, Markimoo~" He cooed, placing a tender kiss to my forehead.

 **Let's face it. We all need some kinkier shit.**


	20. a little something extra

**what happened with the situation, that Ethan walked into?**  
 **I'm curious on how mark explained that to him, or did mark just made Ethan be quiet about dark?**

 **(Thanks for the review!)**

* * *

After getting dressed, I opened the door, greeted with the sight of Ethan walking by. He stopped, bright blue hair falling over his eyes slightly.

"So- was I just hearing things or should I know who this 'Dark' character is?"

My face heated up, my eyes widening and frame tensing.

"W-what do you mean?" I quickly spluttered, holding the towel to my chest.

Ethan raised a brow, flicking some of his blue locks away. He laughed softly. "Mark, I'm not that stupid. At least a hint?"

I furrowed my brows, my face still hot. I proabably looked like a tomato. "Just-" I looked down. "Don't tell anyone about it, okay?"

I looked around, sighing. "It's Dark. Darkiplier."

Ethan tilted his head, surprise on his face. "What- wait, really? How-"

"Promise not to say a word?" I sternly asked, looking into his eyes. He blinked.

"Fine." A smirk made it's way on his face as he turned to leave. "Just be quieter next time."

* * *

 **Sorry if this sucks XD I'm not really good with Ethan's personality yet.**


	21. king

**Finally updating! I'm so sorry for not being active in so long :(**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

「King!Dark x Thief!Mark」

We were roughly thrown to the dirt ground on our knees. A defiant cane was pounded down, dust flying up.

"You dare defy me?" he hissed, bringing up my partner's chin with his black scepter.

We were caught in the act of trying to overthrow some of the King's guards. We worked for a Kingdom against him.

He forced my chin up with his scepter, glaring down at me. His frame was like an intimidating shadow, his dark red eyes sharply contrasting his midnight appearance.

The King's eyes became half-lidded and calmed for a mere second, curiousity glimmering in them.

"Take his friend to the dungeon," he ordered one of the guards.

The armored man to his right nodded, bringing my partner up to his feet, pushing him forward.

"Let m-"

"Silence."

I growled, being hoisted up by his other guard. The King spun on his heel, walking into the castle. I was shoved forward.

/time skip/

"I can take him from here," the King rumbled, firmly grabbing my arm. The guard nodded and turned away, walking down the dark, grand corridor.

I was in the hands of King Dark.

That's what they told us to stay away from.

I failed.

He opened the door and shoved me in, quickly locking it. My eyes widened slightly. His room was lush with décor and fancy items.

I stumbled a bit as he led me over to the grand, midnight-colored bed.

"W-what are y-"

He swiftly turned me around and pressed me onto the matress by my shoulders.

I gulped, shifting in place.

"I must say, you are _quite_ fascinating," he hissed, red eyes gleaming.

I felt intimidated.

"Such a shame you were planning to kill me."

I bit my lip, shrinking back.

 _Why am I acting so... so..._

"Tell me your name."

He rose, unclipping his midnight cape and placing it to the side. My face heated up looking at his toned frame. I averted my eyes.

"Mark."

He smirked.

"And you know me."

The King loosely straddled me, hovering over me.

 _"Now if you are caught-which shouldn't happen- remember the poison."_

 _Of course!_ I thought. _Always be thankful for Plan B._

With my thumb, I reached for it at my waistline, the safe side of the strip sticking to my skin.

I looked up into his red eyes, shivering at the contact.

 _"Just touch his skin and he'll fall within minutes."_

I reached over to touch his arm. The King quickly grabbed my wrist, making me flinch. A smirk made its way to his face.

 _Shit. Shit shit, dammit._

I struggled, trying to touch him with the poison but to no avail.

"Let me- go!" I said through clenched teeth, only having the grip around my wrists tighten.

"Now, now, calm down, love," he cooed menacingly, venom lacing his tone.

I tried struggling more, breathing irregularly. He was stronger. We were warned of this.

He swiftly went to the side, the sound of rattling filling my ears. Dark returned with two sets of cuffs, binding my wrists. He quickly brought me higher onto the bed, cuffing me to the headboard.

I struggled, tugging at the metal restraints.

"You unchain me right now!" I tried kicking him, only recieving a chuckle.

The King rose, heading over to the large drawer by the bed. He pulled out a black cloth, tugging on both sides with a smirk. His bright red eyes flashed over to mine, and I gulped.

He leaned on the bed with one knee, eyes glimmering with mischeif.

"Open up," he ordered lowly, holding the cloth with two hands.

I clenched my jaw, turning my head away with a growl. Dark only smirked, biting his lip. This made my face heat up.

He trailed a hand down my torso, making me shrink beneath him. The King leaned in my ear, the side away from the poison.

"I can't have the others hearing you," he seductively whispered, and I gulped.

He firmly pressed his hand against my pants, and I gasped, arching my back in surprise.

Quickly, Dark shoved the cloth into my mouth, tying it around my head. I shut my eyes, pulling on the restraints as I bit down on the gag.

"Fucking bitch. Fucking bitch!" I tried screaming, but it came out muffled and as nonsense.

The King laughed, a deep one that sent shivers through me. He smirked at me before heading off, retrieving another cloth to remove the poison. I tried pushing him away, only to render my attempts useless.

With the poison removed, the king set the cloth to the side, his eyes flashing.

 _There's gotta be some way to kill him... some way to complete my mission..._

I gulped, forcing away my face of agitation and anger. I forced out a small whimper, eyes fluttering for a moment.

The king's eyes flashed, one brow now raised.

"What are you doing..." he softly asked, the question empty.

I sent him a weak, pleading look, moaning softly. My face went bright red with embarassment, but it helped my act.

The king's eyes widened slightly, his face going a light red. He bit his lip.

 _Come on... take the bait... take off the gag..._

"What..." he then smirked, his eyes flashing with a knowing look.

He grazed his hands over my body, catching me by surprise.

"I'd only have to assume you're begging," he taunted, revealing gleaming white teeth.

My eyes widened, breath hitching as my my face heated up.

 _W-wait-_

The king's firm hand rested at my crotch, palming me softly. I gasped, my back involuntarily arching to receive more friction.

 _Screw you, body!_ I yelled at myself, letting out a short moan.

 _N-no, come on._ I screwed my eyes shut, burning pleasure humming through me. _This is the man I'm supposed to kill_ _!_

I bit down on the cloth, my breath eratic and heart pounding. The room was quickly growing hot, and I panted.

 _Don't give in... don't give in, comon! You're being distracted from your mission_ _!_

Dark slipped off my pants, resuming palming me. I gasped and flinched at the feeling- only one slim piece of fabric left. It sent harsher zips of electricity through my body.

 _Oh but Mark,_ my other side said. _Just_ _ **savor**_ _this moment. Oh, it feels so nice, doesn't it~_

I arched my back, moaning softly as I tugged on the restrains.

 _Fuck him... fuck him and his... his..._ _ **seductivness!**_

He stopped palming me -making me whimper- leaving me with a hard on as he crawled up, hovering over me.

 _N-now's your chance!_

I tugged on the restraints, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

 _Okay... let your weak side take over for this..._

"Mm!" I let out, biting down on the gag.

The king smirked, his finger tracing the black cloth. My breath hitched.

 _So close... almost there..._

I let out another pleading sound, tugging on the restraints harder.

 _I can't fail my kingdom..._

"You want this off?" he cooed, tugging on it slightly.

I frantically nodded, swallowing back my pride.

He smirked, his telling eyes flashing again. To my relief, he untied the gag, setting it to the side. I inhaled a deep breath I didn't know I needed.

 _Now let's hope this next step works..._

"C-can you take these cuffs off too?" I softly pleaded, tugging on them. I bit my lip, giving him a pleading look.

He smirked. "I can't trust you, love. After all, you tried killing me moments ago."

I swallowed. _Don't give up yet!_

The king slipped his hands under my shirt, rubbing circles into my hips. I shifted, my heart jumping.

"L...let me touch you," I whispered, biting back my pride.

 _Come on... take the damn bait..._

Dark's eyes glimmered with surprise, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Please~!" I fakely pleaded, arching my back.

My frustration made my act feel more genuine.

He grazed his fingers over the metal cuffs, smirking softly. His red eyes looked at me, boring into my skin.

It was like he was _saying something._ Like... 'I know what you're doing.'

 _No, no, I'm just paranoid. I can do this. I was trained._

I bit my lip, desperately looking into his red eyes.

 _He sent my partner to the dungeon... I'm the only one who can kill him now._

"Please, Dark," I whispered, using his name.

"I want to touch you~"

 _Okay, okay..._

He touched the cuffs again.

 _Once you're free, you run over to the wall and grab whatever deems a worthy weapon,_ I told myself.

"Alright theeen," he dragged, a knowing smirk on his lips.

He uncuffed one hand, quickly stepping away.

I would not punch him. This was my chance.

The king uncuffed my other hand, looking down at me with red eyes. I gulped, letting my hand fall to my side.

 _Just wait till he lets his guard down..._

The king circled around the bed, and I stumbled out, running over to the door. There was a chuckle that made one of my steps hesitate.

I glanced around, but it was too late.

The king pressed me against the door, a wide smirk on his face.

"Fuck..." I muttered under my breath.

I gulped, furrowing my brows. I reached for the door nob, my wrist being taken.

"I just _kneeww_ you were up to something, love," he purred, his grip tightening.

I winced, pressing my head against the door.

 _Shit... this hurts..._

"L-let... go," I managed out through clenched teeth, trying to move. But I was locked in.

"You're on my kingdom grounds, kid," he hissed, his voice regal. I gulped, shivering at the bold authority in his tone.

In my state of weakness, he brought me back to the bed, shoving me down harshly. I growled, trying to hit him. The king had trapped me.

But I wouldn't give up.

I writhed, trying to strike him, hurt him, anything really.

My stuggling made his knee rub against me. My breath hitched, and I hesitated.

The king shoved a firm hand to my mouth, rutting his knee harsher up against my legs.

"You like that, don't you?" he hissed, rubbing me faster.

My eyes fluttered, face heating up as I arched my back. I softly moaned.

 _N...no, don't... give in..._

 _Ah... ah God, why am I such a sucker for roughness...?_

I tightly grabbed his wrist with both hands, screwing my eyes shut.

 _Fuck... oh_ ** _fuck~_**

I moaned, eyes squinting to look up at Dark. I shivered just viewing- his hair was strewn about his face perfectly, his daring eyes darker.

 _Oh just fuck me. Fuck me already!_ the other side of my mind screamed. My logical side was quickly fading, trying to hold on to one last string.

I involuntarily bucked my hips, groaning.

 _Oh just give in, Mark. Give in, give in, this feels too_ ** _amazing_** _to pass by!_

The room was so hot. I panted heavily, gripping his wrist tighter. It was harder to breath with his hand over my mouth, but it only made me more aroused.

I had stopped struggling, instead arching my back. The friction sent electricity zipping through my veins. My heart was ready to burst.

I twitched, gasping weakly against his firm hand over my mouth.

Anymore of this and I'm sure to go on edge.

My breath faltered, eyes weakly looking up at the king. He was so dominating.

So _rough._

And God, it sent my mind into hex mania.

I let go of his wrist, hands clenching the sheets instead.

I was submissing.

I was submissing before the one I was to kill.

The king noticed this, removing his hand but instead pressing my hips into the bed. Harshly. I took in a gasp of air, eyes fluttering closed. My heart pounded, beating mercilessly as pleasure coursed through my trilling veins.

"D-D...ark~"

Oh God... I just moaned out his name.

I moaned out the king's name.

He smirked, giving me one last grind of his knee before pulling away. I gasped at the feeling of absence, whimpering softly. My face burned, along with my panting body.

"Will you cooperate now?" the king rumbled, his red eyes flashing with amusement and lust.

I frantically nodded, panting heavily.

 _Yes. Oh, I can't help but want more._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and have a fantastic day/night!**

 **-aya**


	22. sweet

**This is a little key to hint at what will be in the chapters!:**

 **「3 」: sweet, caring Dark**

 **~insert title~ : written by a guest**

 **×insert title×: a ship other than MarkxDark**

 **「^」: only giving a hint- how's the arrow facin'?**

* * *

「3 」

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked. As usual, I was in the typical shirt and boxers.

Dark crawled onto the couch, reaching for the remote. His body was arched over the back of the couch, revealing his toned stomach. I couldn't help but bite my lip.

"Question answered," I chuckled, heading over to the couch. Dark snapped his fingers, the lights turning off.

"Lazy," I teased, taking the remote from his hand.

Dark chuckled, rolling over to sit next to me. "I'm only lazy when I want to be. Plus, I should be saving my energy for 'other things.' "

He glanced at me with a smirk, eyes flashing. My face heated up as I slapped his shoulder.

"Don't say that!" I piped, crossing my arms as I looked off at the TV. A soft silence fell.

"You knooow," Dark dragged, trailing his finger down my jawline. "I have a suggestion for a movie. I'm sure you'll love it."

I raised a brow at him. "And the name iiiis?"

Dark leaned in, hand grazing over my chest.

"I don't mean that type of movie, Mark~"

I shivered at his lower tone, blushing brighter. "Y-you mean...?"

He bit his lip, eyes flashing. Dark leaned in close, lips brushing against my ear and hot breath ghosting over the skin.

"Can we~?" he cooed, voice low and seductive. I shivered, biting my lip. A firm hand rested on my thigh.

"You know the answer," I quietly responded, sure my face looked like a tomato. He always sent me into a frenzy.

He smiled, leaning in. He gently placed his lips against mine, weaving his fingers through my hair. I kissed back, eyes fluttering closed. Dark swung a leg over, straddling me.

Already, his dominant air made me shrink back, his strong, exhilarating scent of pine trees sending a shudder through me. My heart quickened, pulsing with excitement and anticipation.

He swiped his cold tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I needily accepted, opening my mouth. My hands gripped his locks, tugging softly. A few moments later, Dark pulled away, both of us out of breath.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" he breathed out, voice husky and full.

I bit my lip, nodding eagerly. I let out a yelp as Dark hoisted me up, beginning to walk to the bedroom.

"W-what are yooo-" I bit my lip as Dark squeezed my thighs. A smirk made its way to his face.

He held me upright- my legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. Dark's eyes glimmered with lust, and he licked his lips.

"Kiss me, dammit," he whispered, his words affecting down south.

I pressed my lips against his, and he kissed back. Before I knew it, he leaned me onto the bed, hands still gripping my thighs. His cold tongue roamed my mouth, not leaving any crevice unexplored.

A soft gasp escaped my lips as Dark's cool hand trailed down my thigh and back up again, getting dangerously close to my crotch.

 _Hurry~_ I thought through my fogged up mind, eyes screwing shut.

Dark pulled away and chuckled softly. "Nice and slow is the most erotic way, Mark~"

I shivered, shakily inhaling. Dark slowly trailed his hand down my thigh again, brushing against my crotch. I bit my lip, eyes fluttering and breath hitching.

"Oh, is it exhilarating seeing you like this," Dark softly moaned, his hot breath at my thigh.

I gasped, shuddering and gripping the sheets. He trailed up, licking at my abdomen that made a soft whimper escape my lips. My heart thudded quicker, and I tried keeping my breath steady and quiet.

"I wonder what it's like seeing _you_ like this," I whispered, biting my lip softly.

Dark's red eyes flashed up, a light red dusting his cheeks. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over me.

"W-wanna find out?" he jeered, a smirk on his face. It was hesitant.

My eyes widened slightly, anticipation running through my body. _He just stuttered too._

"Hell yes!" I whispered, chuckling softly. Dark blushed a bit brighter.

While he was off guard, I took my knee, pressing it in between his legs. He stiffened slightly, smirking at me as he softly bit his lip.

"That al- ha-ah~" he softly gasped, his face contorting to one of pleasure. It made me gulp, face flushing bright red and heart pulsing in excitement.

Dark's eyes fluttered open, his face a light red. The color livened when he caught me staring.

"T-this i-"

I brought his head down, capturing him in a soft kiss. He hummed, the sound becoming one of surprise when I flipped him over, lightly pressing him against the bed. We pulled away, catching our breaths as I rested my forehead against Dark's.

"Don't be embarrassed, Darki," I cooed, smiling softly.

He narrowed his eyes, sticking his tongue out at me. I licked his tongue like a cat, laughing at the shocked reaction.

"Sometimes I worry about you, M-" I shut him up with another kiss, humming softly as I weaved my fingers through his hair.

 _'I'm still on that mission: Pleasure Darki.'_ I thought, pulling away to see Dark blushing softly again.

I leaned down, lips softly grazing against his neck. A small shiver went through Dark, and he softly bit his lip.

"Let's find your sweet spot~"

He chuckled, humming softly as I nipped at his neck.

"Like you'd- ah!"

I bit where his neck met his shoulder, sucking softly. A soft groan escaped Dark's lips, and he slightly arched his back, eyes fluttering.

"Oh my~ S-so this is what you feel, huh," he breathed out.

"Only a fraction, Dark," I whispered softly, giving him one last bite.

I rose, softly trailing my hands over his fully-clothed frame. Oh, it wouldn't be that way much longer.

Dark sat up as I slipped off his jeans, his eyes flashing softly. He sent me a smirk.

"I won't give in easily," he challenged, breath hitching as I lightly drew a circle with my finger at his inner thigh. He bit his lip as I trailed higher.

I hooked my fingers under the waistband of his boxers, swiftly pulling them away. I licked my lips, staring up at Dark as I gave his shaft a kitten lick.

"I beg to differ," I taunted, licking up his shaft. His eyes fluttered for a moment.

I swiped my tongue at the sides of his member, slowly taking him whole. Dark weaved his fingers through my hair, biting his lip softly as he screwed one eye shut. I gripped his hips, rubbing circles into them as I began bobbing my head.

I was craving a reaction.

Dark shakily exhaled, toes curling as he bit his lip harsher. The soft look of pleasure on his face fueled me. I hummed, sending vibrations down his member.

"Fuck"-he gasped-"Mark~"

I shivered, grazing my teeth along his shaft. It was rare to hear him moan- and oh, was it a wonderful sound.

I took one hand, stroking where I couldn't fully reach. Dark bit his lip harsher, arching his back.

"Nn~" he quietly moaned. Fuck him- it was restrained.

I trailed my other hand to his inner thigh, rubbing circles into it softly. Dark let out a cracked gasp, his face going brighter.

"Oh M-Mark~ Mark, I'm... nn~ close," he moaned out, arching his back as he gasped again.

I continued, bobbing my head quicker as I rubbed circles in his thighs. Dark cried out, shuddering softly. He came, warmth filling my mouth. I swallowed it, licking my lips. He panted softly, looking down at me with half-lidded red eyes. As I rose, he grabbed me by my shirt collar, pressing me against the bed.

"My turn~" he sang, his fingers lifting up the hem of my shirt.

"Nuh-uh! Kiss me first," I piped, smiling.

Dark softly chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine."

He placed a sweet kiss against my lips, already working on removing my shirt. I shivered as the cold air then hit my body. Dark quickly slipped off his own shirt, chucking it off to the side. His red eyes looked into mine softly. He hovered over me, his scattered hair suiting him.

"I love you, Mark," he whispered, lips softly brushing against mine.

I blushed, tilting my head slightly as a wide smile made its way to my face.

"I love you too, Dark."

He softly smiled, sending my heart aflutter. Dark leaned in, softly pressing his lips against mine. It was a silent message- one filled with passion.

Dark hooked his fingers under the waistband of my boxers, swiftly pulling them off. I gasped lightly, biting my lip when he took hold of me.

"D-ark," I weakly breathed out as he began to stroke my shaft, ever so slowly.

He shut me up with another kiss, stroking quicker. I arched my back, moaning softly. I gripped his shoulders, digging my nails in slightly. Pleasure coursed through my excited veins, my heart thudding quickly. My breath came out as short, quiet pants.

Dark stroked quicker, trailing down to softly bite at my neck. I moaned softly, arching my back and closing my eyes. That familiar burning knot in my stomach began to form.

 _Oh, so soon?_ I thought with slight disappointment. It felt so good.

"C-close," I gasped, curling my toes from the pleasure.

Upon those words, Dark quickened his pace, sending more pleasure shooting through my veins.

"A-ah~" I moaned, arching my back.

I bit my lip harshly. Dark leaned in by my ear, his voice so low it sent me on edge:

"Come for me, Mark."

I cried out as I released, throwing my head back as I gripped Dark's shoulders tightly. My heart pulsed, fatigue beginning to graze me.

Dark chuckled softly, smirking. He grazed his cool fingers over my panting frame, red eyes flashing.

"Care for another round?"

I bit my lip, trying to calm my breathing.

"With you?" I breathily chuckled. "Anytime."

 **「Word Count: 1705」**

 **Hope you enjoyed and have a fantastic day** / **night!**

 **» aya :**


	23. cold

**/HFPA7ZuVT4I - link to the reading I did of this. it's really cringey and I didn't read the whole thing, though XD**

 **hope you enjoy!**

* * *

「trigger warning: torture and rape」

 _Drip..._

The echoing sound of water trickling into a puddle.

 _Drip..._

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing... well, nothing. Why do I see darkness?

 _Drip..._

Fear. That's what I feel in my now-shaking limbs, in each scared breath I take.

Kidnapped...

It could all be a dream. It could all just be a figment of imagination.

But the sharp tang of cold told me it wasn't.

I didn't dare speak. I didn't move. I held in my breath- shaky. Shaky inhales and exhales.

My mind was a frenzy.

How did I get here, why am I here, can I escape.

 _DRIP._

But it wasn't a droplet of water.

My whole frame tensed.

Footsteps.

Cold, firm and defiant footsteps, thudding my way.

Louder and louder.

Closer.

I gulped, my throat scratchy and sore.

Just don't hurt me. Don't hurt me.

I loudly yelped as ice-cold hands touched me. I was breathing heavily. Biting my lip. Screwing my eyes shut in the pitch black darkness.

"Now, now, it's only me."

sang a voice. A low, low voice. One that pierced through my soul. It sent violent shivers down my spine.

Who is 'me.' Who is this and why do they sound like me.

I roughly gulped, opening my eyes. It was still dark. I couldn't even tell if my eyes _were_ open or not.

Then there they were.

Sharp red eyes.

Staring at me.

Just _watching_ me.

I couldn't help but whimper.

And then the eyes gleamed. They gleamed with amusement.

Cold hands traced my jawline, running over my torso. Shirtless, I realize. What are they going to do...

 _Click..._

The snap of fingers.

My position was changed. Quickly. My arms were restrained to the ground and I was forced to my knees. The metal rattling informed me I was in chains.

 _I was... I was just sitting down.._

"I've been waiting a while for this really. You're always on the go!"

I swallowed, bowing my head.

 _Don't lose hope now. You'll find a way out._

"Oh Mark," they said as if a parent were dissapointed in a puppy.

 _Drip..._

"There's no way out of here."

The words sent chills through me.

 _Every place has a way out._

"And this place- love, it's not your average place."

The cool breath of the kidnapper was ghosting over my neck. Right over my sweet spot.

"Do you like this...?"

Cool lips grazed over my neck, shooting shivers through me.

A cold, wet tongue glided up my neck, and I tried turning my head away. Restrained, it was hard.

The kidnapper's freezing hands squeezed my hips.

"Does it feel nice... when I do this...?"

A sharp bite to my neck- straight on my sweet spot. I grimaced, concealing my gasp. I felt pleasure.

Cold fingers hooked under the waistband of... my boxers... They pulled it away and let go, letting it snap against my frame.

"You should speak, Darling. With a mouth most times holds a voice."

A soft chuckle.

"You hold quite a _ravishing_ voice. I want to hear it."

I stayed silent, clenching my weak fists.

 _Should I obey...? I don't know anything about this man..._

But I stayed silent. The words wouldn't- _couldn't-_ come out.

A click of the tongue.

"One through ten."

 _Drip..._

"Choose a number."

I stayed silent.

 _Drip..._

They yanked my hair back, making me wince.

 _"Choose,"_ they growled menacingly by my ear.

"S-seven!" I yelped, breathing a sigh of relief as they let go.

The ruffling of clothes, footsteps right by me.

 _Thud.. thud.. thud.._

I swallowed.

"Want to count with me?"

A strip of burning pain was lashed across my back. I cried out.

"One."

I clenched my fists and teeth, feeling tears come to my eyes.

Another harsh _crack!_ and I cried out again, tears falling.

"Two."

"Three."

Pain seared on my back.

"Please st-op," I managed out, shaking.

He ignored me.

"Four."

"Five."

I was on my elbows now, shuddering from the pain. _Just two more, Mark, you chose seven, you'll be alright. Stay calm stay calm..._

"Six."

There was a pause. Only my huffs of pain were heard.

 _"Seven,"_ he curtly barked, whipping my back harshly. I cried out, pressing my forehead against the cold cement floor.

 _It's over, it's over,_ I thought, shaking violently.

The captor roughly took me by my chin, forcing my frame up. I yelped out in pain, another tear falling.

"P-please, it hu-rts," I weakly pleaded, looking into sharp red eyes. My legs were swiftly brought up, and my back was pressed against the cold cement.

I arched my back and cried out, clenching my fists.

"St-op! Stop please!"

My chest was pressed down, more tears falling. It was like poisonous needles stabbing themselves in, sinking in so deep.

You know how you get a little cut. And salt comes to that wound? You know that _stinging sensation of pain_ it brings?

Well.

Times that by 10.

I breathed heavily, clenching my fists. They were still restrained, and the chains rattled loudly.

"Wh-y," I managed out, whimpering at the continuous pain flaring through me.

Cool breath was on my face now. A cold hand trailed down my torso, resting on my crotch. I stiffened, shakily exhaling.

"Why not?" was the low, deep voice.

He pressed me harsher into the cold cement, making me cry out.

"Pl-ease," I pleaded, quivering as ongoing pain coursed through me.

He ignored me, a soft chuckle echoing.

"Want to know why I whipped you?"

I gulped, staying silent. Freezing fingers trailed over my shaking body. Cool breath was by my ear now.

"You didn't listen!" he stated cheerfully, voice low.

I turned my head away, only having it forcefully brought back to face the red eyes.

"Here- you need to follow a set of... _rules."_

I gulped, shifting. I bit back a grimace as the lashes were grazed.

The cool hand trailed down, resting at my crotch again. I bit my lip, shakily exhaling as he lightly pressed down a few times.

"The main one, dear Mark, is that you must follow all my orders. With that, I needn't state any others." A soft chuckle.

He resumed palming me softly, making my breath hitch. I bit my lip harshly. He slipped his fingers under my boxers, but I pushed him away, crying out at the pain it caused. I was dragged back into place, gasping at the ongoing flares of pain.

"Let me present a deal," the deep voice said by my ear. The grip on my hips tightened.

I bit my lip harder, screwing my eyes shut as a tear fell.

"I heal the lashes I caused, but-"

I swallowed, a sinking feeling in my stomach. _Wait- how could he heal me anyway?_

"You must follow my main rule. Do we have a deal, love?"

I swallowed, biting my lip. Words, yet again, failed me.

"I _said" -_ he dug his nails into my hips harshly, making me yelp- "Do. We have. A _deal?"_

"Y-yes," I whispered out, clenching my teeth and fists.

I practically _felt_ him smile, for it was pitch black. I could even see it in the slight squint of his red eyes.

"Wonderful," he cooed.

A crisp snap echoed around, and pain no longer resided in my back. My breath hithed.

 _But... how?_

My eyes widened. Realization crept its way up, too.

 _What did I just agree to..._

There was a soft chuckle.

"Sex, Mark. I mean- I could put it in a more cryptic way but- it's just easier to say that way."

My eyes widened through the darkness, heart harshly constricting.

"N-no," I whispered in disbelief. The red eyes glimmered. "You- you can't be serio-"

A cold finger pressed against my lip as another tear fell from my eye.

"Boohoo." There was a soft silence, and his frame pressed against mine slightly. "You're mine now, bitch," he growled, gripping my hips.

My eyes widened, cool lips harshly pressing against mine. Natural instinct made me snap my head away.

But my, was natural instinct not something to use here.

He dug his nails into my face, bringing my chin up. Dim lights clicked on, and I screwed my eyes shut.

"Let's start with my _main rule: You, will follow all, my orders."_

I shakily opened my eyes, gasping at the sight. My breath caught in my throat, heart wanting to expload right then and there.

"I-I will, I w-will," I whimpered, wincing at the tight grip he placed upon my chin.

Red eyes flashed. The wearer's outline was highlighted by the dim light.

I gulped. _Wh...who is this..._

"Well, baby, you can call me Dark," he hissed by my ear, hands trailing down to my hips.

"But let's go back to w-"

"D-Darkiplier?" I squeaked out the words before I could catch them.

His eyes darkened with annoyance, but he did not strike me.

"Yes, dear Mark. But back to what I was _saying-"_

He cleared his throat, revealing a cocky smirk.

"For this little _session,_ I don't want you hesitating. You listen to me and do _everything_ accordingly."

I gulped, nodding.

 _This is probably worse than the whiplashes..._

He chuckled, his lips grazing against my ear that sent shivers through me.

"Love, I think this is _much_ better than those simple scratches I gave you~"

I gulped, screwing my eyes shut. _Yeah, right._

My eyes then widened, staring into his harsh red eyes.

 _He can read my mind... how stupid am I...?_

Dark chuckled, his hot breath trailing down my stomach. I bit back a whimper.

"Quite stupid, I'll admit," he snide, licking up my abdomen with a cold tongue.

I gasped, involuntarily arching my back.

"So sensitive," Dark whispered, trailing his tongue down further.

I bit my lip, tilting my head to the side.

"This'll be so fun, Marki~" he purred.

A cold hand slipped into my boxers and firmly gripped me, making me gasp. I merely moaned at the feeling.

"You're so reactive," he quietly commented.

He began to stroke me- the coldness of his hand fueling the feeling. I arched my back, shakily whimpering.

"Please," I weakly pleaded.

I didn't know if I was wanting him to stop or continue. Fiery pleasure was clouding my mind, wisping away my logic.

"Confused?" was the taunting voice.

A cold, smooth tongue glided up my shaft, oh so teasingly and graciously. I gasped, clenching my fists. The chains rattled softly.

"You won't be that way much longer..."

He slipped my boxers off, licking slowly up my shaft again.

"I'll have you _craving_ for more," he whispered hotly.

Cold lips wrapped around my member, licking around the head slowly. I shakily exhaled through clenched teeth, my eyes screwed shut with pleasure.

 _Don't give... in..._ my logical side said. _This is wrong! You're_ ** _disgusting_** _if you like this._

Dark's tongue swirled around the head of my shaft ever so slowly, his hot breath ghosting over my skin.

"You're body loves the attention, Mark," Dark rumbled, his cold hands gripping my thighs.

He trailed up, nibbling at my ear as his fingers loosely wrapped around my leaking shaft. His other hand delicately trailed over my skin, slowly... erotically. I bit my lip.

"Your body loves the feeling of a presence dominating over your shuddering frame... it loves the feeling of firm hands prodding your buttons, setting you _alight."_

His voice was a low, husky whisper at my ear. It sent me shuddering, the words feeding down south further.

"It loves the pleasure pulsing through your veins, the burning sensation it brings..." He began to stroke my member slowly, his fingers firm. The pressure sent my mind wild.

"I'll make _you_ want more... just like the way your body _begs_ for it..."

I shakily inhaled, clenching my teeth.

 _I won't give in... I-I can't._

Dark chuckled, giving a squeeze to my shaft that made me squeak.

"You can and will~" he purred, licking at the shell of my ear with a cold tongue.

I gasped, arching my back slightly, the chains at my wrists rattling with each movement I made. My body burned, pleasure nipping my frame.

I swallowed back a moan, screwing my eyes shut. My heart pounded, beating against my chest from the pleasure.

"Now..." was the low rumble. His hot breath ghosted over my neck, licking softly. "Moan for me, Mark."

I bit my lip, my stupid self concealing another moan.

"I-I-" I spluttered, gasping as Dark gave a squeeze to my shaft.

"What did I say about hesitation?" he hissed by my ear, squeezing a bit harsher.

I arched my back, crying out softly.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm-"

He hungrily crashed his lips against mine, shoving in his tongue. I squirmed, clenching my fists. Dark pulled away and my eyes fluttered open. My heart constricted, one of fear.

"Beg for more," he ordered with a low voice that sliced my soul.

My breath caught in my throat. A flash of black across his eyes warned me I shouldn't hesitate.

But I couldn't help it.

"P-plea-" I tried but stopped myself.

A wide smirk spread across Dark's face. He bit his lip, shivering.

"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with you," he practically moaned out. He licked his lips, eyes flashing black again.

"I love it when my rules are broken." He harshly bit my neck, making me gasp. Tears sprung to my eyes, but pleasure stopped them from falling.

"Because I get to give a harsher punishment~"

A hot tear rolled down, and I bit my lip.

 _Don't cry... d-don't be such a wimp..._ my mind pathetically pleaded.

"Let's try again, Mark," he whispered, stroking me quickly. I arched my back into his hand, gasping loudly. I still held back my moans.

 _"Moan for me."_

I bit my lip, screwing my eyes shut as he stroked quicker. A quiet moan came from my throat.

"More."

I gasped, eyes fluttering open as I arched my back. The friction sent my body crazy, and a moan I meant to hold back escaped my lips.

"Louder."

I cried out, a tear rolling down my face. Pleasure was coursing through my system, drowning my mind in a haze. I could barely think straight but held on.

Hot breath ghosted up my neck, sending violent shudders through me.

"Now beg for more."

I panted, mouth agape as I looked through half-lidded eyes at red ones.

"I...I want more," I whispered, swallowing back my pride.

He stroked quicker, sending zips of pleasure through my guilty body.

"Repeat that."

I gulped, eyes fluttering closed. I couldn't bear to make eye contact right now.

"I want more," I weakly whispered again, gasping quietly and arching my back.

I could feel myself nearing release, biting back another moan. I involuntarily bucked my hips, gasping softly at the feeling.

Dark chuckled, his cold hand stroking me even quicker. I bit my lip harshly, swallowing back my sounds of pleasure that wanted desperately to come out.

"You won't be releasing any time soon, love," Dark hissed with amusement, his pace increasing.

I barely heard him, but the words affected the bad side of my head:

 _Oh, but I want that sweet release~_

 _No! This is wrong!_ my other side shouted, but it was like a whisper. The pleasure was so great.

"Torn between sides?" Dark mused.

I turned my head to the side, panting heavily.

 _I don't want to look into his eyes..._

"I can aid your poor mind," he whispered, hand retracting from my shaft. It made me whimper.

Two fingers were shoved up my entrance, and I clenched my teeth, eyes screwing shut as I squirmed slightly.

"Just you wait- one side will win."

I whimpered, shifting at the feeling of his fingers inside me. A involuntary moan escaped my lips, my back arching. A strong electric-like shock shuddered my veins.

 _OH, RIGHT THERE~!_ the bad side of my mind screamed.

I bit my lip, moaning loudly as Dark's fingers prodded that one spot within me.

 _More, oh shit, this feels great, yes yes yes!_ my mind yelled again.

 _N...no, this is... wr..._

"F-fuck me~" I pleaded, arching my back. I still did not look into his eyes, my head still turned away.

My logical side was losing.

Dark hummed, shoving in a third digit. I gasped, clenching my fists as he sunk his fingers in deeper, setting that one spot in me alight.

"Look at me."

I gulped, mouth agape as I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

Humiliation, guilt... it mixed in with the pleasure.

With his free hand, he gripped my hair, tugging me over to face him fully. A wince escaped my lips.

"Beg."

My face burned, another tear rolling down. My logical side was still somewhere in my fogged up head.

"I-I," I screwed my eyes shut, a loud moan escaping me as Dark jabbed his fingers into my prostate. I arched my back and threw my head back.

"P-please fuck me!" I moaned out, clenching my fists.

 _Dis... gusting..._ my logical side seethed, barely heard through the pleasure.

 _V...ile..._

Dark pulled his fingers out, humming softly.

"I'll help push away that pesky side of your mind, love~"

I panted, looking up at what would be a ceiling. My heart thudded crazily, limbs lightly shaking from the pleasure.

 _I'm disgusting..._ my logical side screamed, but it was quiet. Slowly returning, however.

The bad side of my head hummed. _It's not rape if you like it~_

The sound of a zipper brought me back to reality. The cruel reality where Darkiplier was real and I was chained to wherever this was.

I gulped, wearily looking over at him. He stripped of his clothes, my eyes widening and face heating up at the sight.

 _D-Darkiplier is technically me... oh my God..._

He chuckled, revealing his erect shaft. I gulped at the sight, face heating up further.

"You know this thought came to me," he lowly whispered, stroking himself a few times to slick up his shaft. "This just might be inflating that large ego of yours."

He took my legs, and I shakily hooked them around his waist.

"Being fucked by your alter ego- only being able to get off on your own _appearance~"_

I gulped, hissing as he pressed his tip in, gripping my hips.

 _Not like I wanted this..._ my logical side jeered, louder now. Oh, but it quickly died off.

Dark rammed into me, and I arched my back, moaning loudly. The shrill sound of pleasure mixed with pain was almost a scream.

 _Agh, this is so great!_ the bad side of my mind yelled, overtaking the logical one.

I arched my back, tightly clenching my fists at the feeling.

"Open your mouth."

I hesitated yet again. (And you thought I wouldn't have learned by now?)

A smirk went to Dark's face, his air devilish and mischievous. He yanked my hair back, sending pain to flare through my scalp and making me yelp.

"God, you're just making this so much more aggrivating for me," he hissed by my ear, clutching a handful of my hair.

He slowly licked up my ear with a cold tongue, sending me shivering.

"Yet it's also s _o_ _exhilirating~"_

I bit my lip, screwing my eyes shut.

"Now open your mouth or I'll force it open," he ordered.

I looked at him through half-lidded eyes, hesitating yet again. Before I could shakily follow, Dark rammed straight into my prostate.

I threw my head back and moaned loudly, mouth agape.

Dark yanked my hair again as he crashed his lips upon mine, shoving in his tongue. I let out a choked moan, tugging on the restraints.

He held onto my hair, his tongue roaming my mouth as he began thrusting into me. I screwed my eyes shut.

And I kissed back.

Dark let out a small hum, yanking my hair down.

 _God, he's so controlling~_

He hit my prostate each time, setting my insides alight and stomach burning with pleasure. I was a panting, moaning mess- my heart was ready to explode, sending pulses through my shuddering body.

He trailed his free hand down the middle of my stomach. I arched my back, the butterfly touches he gave sending me shuddering. His cold fingers reached my shaft, rubbing it teasingly.

I shifted, moaning softly as he continued thrusting into me. My moan grew louder once he suddenly stroked my shaft, quickening pace to match his pleasurable thrusts.

"D-ark," I moaned, being shut up from the heated make-out session.

I arched my back into his cold touch, gasping at the friction.

 _'Told you~'_ Dark's voice rang in my head. The low tone of it and the way it surrounded me aroused me further.

 _'You're finally craving for more.'_

I bucked my hips, tugging on the restraints as he continued thrusting and stroking and kissing me.

 _H-harder~_ my mind pleaded, myself unable to moan out the words due to the heated kiss.

Dark smirked in the kiss, thrusting slower. I groaned, tugging on the restraints.

 _Ugh, this teasing is too much..._

Dark rammed into me, and I practically screamed out in pleasure. He harshly hit my prostate, sending a violent electrical shock of intense pleasure through my body.

Dark pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting our lips.

"M-m-ore," I brokenly whispered, biting my lip harshly.

He stroked me quicker, thrusting at the same pace.

That familiar burning knot in my stomach formed, and my moans grew louder. Everything was growing more sensitive, setting my whole body burning with pleasure. I twitched, legs around his waist faltering.

Dark picked up my cues, a smirk on his face as he stroked even quicker.

"You come for me and yell my name," he ordered.

I frantically nodded, not even caring right now. Pleasure fogged up my brain, rendering me unable to think straight.

With one last, harsh thrust straight into my sweet spot, I arched my back and cried out as I released.

"Shit- D-Dark~!" I screamed out, clenching my fists as I threw my head back.

I gasped loudly, a shudder overtaking my body.

 _God... that was the most intense orgasm I've ever had..._

My eyes fluttered closed, mouth agape as I panted, my heart trying to tear through my chest. I gulped, looking at Dark, who licked off the cum from my shaft as he kept eye contact.

"Well that was exciting," he lowly purred, red eyes flashing.

I gulped, nodding slightly as my face burned.

"I... th-"

"No need for thanks, love."

 **「Word count: 3800」**

 **Thank you for reading! Good for you if you pushed through to this far 👌**

 **Have a fantastic day** **/ night!**

 **» aya :**


End file.
